


You Said What Now?

by Garbage_Person_AmbreignsForever



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Boys In Love, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gay, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Person_AmbreignsForever/pseuds/Garbage_Person_AmbreignsForever
Summary: Poor baby dear Seth has it bad for one Finn Balor. When Seth finally gets Finn, will he get more than what he bargained for. Dean and Roman are there and Roman has some secrets of his own.Fair warning this will get away from me at some point. Sorry. Reader to be added in later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

“Are you attempting to melt his clothes off with your eyes orrrrrrr.” Dean asked scaring the daylights out of a very spaced out Seth as he jumped on the equipment case next to him.  
“You scared the shit out of me. Dick.” Seth replied completely ignoring the fact that he was indeed staring burning fire through Finn.  
“Ah, avoidance! Go talk to him, y’all are already friends. It’ll make the fan girls cream themselves.” Dean laughed as Seth finally tore his gaze away from Finn to give Dean the blankest look available.  
Seth blinked twice, sighed deeply, and rolled his eyes. Dean cackled.  
“All I’m saying is y’all are to hot young-ish supple body males. He’d be a fool to pass up on you.” Dean shrugged watching Bayley pull Finn along with her.  
“I don’t know how to feel about that statement dude. Thank you I guess.” Seth said watching Finn walk away.  
“You’re welcome.” Dean beamed. “All I’m saying is to go for it, if he says no than fuck him. If he says yes and does something dumb to hurt you I’ll kill him. Only I fight you.” Dean finished nodding his head once, agreeing with himself and his afore statement.  
Seth smiled “I knew you loved me.” He laughed throwing him self on Dean and hugging him.  
“I do not!” Dean retorted trying to pry spider monkey Seth off him.  
“Do too! Admit it!”  
“I’d rather die!”  
Seth laughed and rubbed his beard on Deans head giving him a strange form of noggie before letting him go.  
“What do I say to him?” Seth sighed thinking of taking Dean’s advice.  
“Maybe the truth. Tell him you wanna see what that mouth do- ow...” he laughed catching a smack from Seth. “Tell him you enjoy the time y’all spend together and you find yourself wanting more.”  
“Look at you Mr. Romantic.” Seth smiled knocking the words around in his head. “I may just use that.”  
“Just do it soon, this love sick sappy shit is killing me.” Dean laughed getting up to go warm up for his match.  
Seth sighed and watched Dean go before plugging in his headphones to zone out for a minute and hopefully get his mind off one Finn Balor. It lasted all of 3 minutes when out the corner of his eye Seth notices Finn oiling his abs. ‘This man is going to be the death of me’ Seth thought trying real hard to talk his body down (literally). ‘This is going to be a real awkward situation if you don’t get the fuck outta here.’ He though scrambling to gather his things to get as far away from temptation as possible. Pulling his backpack on he turned around straight into a smiling Finn.  
‘You iight there lad’ Finn beamed watching Seth turn a very interesting shade of red.  
Seth froze. Mouth opening and closing much like a fish as Finn just smiled. Clearing his throat Seth smiles ‘yeah man, sorry for almost running you over.’  
Finn shrugs ‘s ok, you seem to be in a hurry, I was gonna ask if you could get my back.’  
Seth’s brain died for a good thirty seconds as it tried to process the request.  
Finn tilted his head ‘no worries if you’re busy.’  
‘No!’ Seth al but yells mentality kicking himself for being THIS awkward. ‘No. I got it dude, it’s no big deal.’ He finishes in a much more normal volume. Putting his bag back down and grabbing the oil from Finn.  
Finn beams at him pouring a bit of oil in his hand before handing it over to Seth, chuckling a bit as he turns around. ‘I’m gonna get my legs while you get my back.’ He adds bending at the waste in front of Seth, dangerously close to touching as he oils up his legs.  
‘He’s trying to kill me’ Seth thinks, raking his eyes up and down the entirety of Finn’s ass as he decides the best course of action to avoid a very embarrassing situation will be to stand next to Fins hip and oil from there. Seth can swear he hears a sight of.... disappointment maybe, slip betwixt Finns lips when he doesn’t put them in a very compromising situation. ‘Didn’t want to get oil on my shirt.’ He mumbles. Just to make sure Finn knows he’s not rejecting him.  
‘No worries.’ Fin breathes as Seth finally- finally makes contact with his skin.  
Seth feels hot, not like the heat that washes over you when you get embarrassed or when a sudden rush of arousal washes over you no. This is an all consuming heat, like he’s being burned alive, it feels like his blood is actually boiling and his mind goes blank, well more like one track. All he feels, smells, sees, hears is Finn but it’s not really Finn, the voice he hears is low, brooding sexy, all most alluring like a siren at sea and all he wants is to do, all he sees in his minds eye is ripping his clothes off and having his way with Finn. He pauses his ministrations to get his whits about him, as soon he moved his hand everything went back to normal. Finn glanced over his shoulder at Seth and Seth could’ve sworn his eyes flashed red.  
‘You ok buddy?’ Finn asks straightening himself back up before throwing on his jacket.  
‘Yeah.’ Seth stammers out, shaking his head a bit to clear his mind. ‘Good luck out there.’  
‘Thanks’ Finn replies through a smile before making his way to position.  
‘What the actual fuck even was that?’ Seth thought getting up and making his way to the gym to warm up for the night.  
Finn.  
Sighing Finn slowly makes his way to position. ‘Balor we’ve talked about this buddy, we don’t do this to Seth.’ Finn starts, not so softly going off on his other half.  
‘You’ve talked about this. I’m just trying to help you get what you want.’ Balor laughs, mocking Finns tone.  
‘I don’t want him the way you want him.’  
‘Look! I’m going to keep using your body for meaningless fucks sooooooo you can decide if you’re good with that or if you really, really want more b/c I’m getting hungry.’  
Finn sighs ‘we’ll finish this later.’ He responds as soon as his music is cued.


	2. Chapter 2

“ It’s later” Balor hissed “and I’m starved.”  
Finn huffs throwing his head back. Running directly into Elias. “Fuck, sorry.” Finn says attempting to stumble back.  
Elias smirks, “no need to apologize. You alright.”  
‘I’d be better if I were fucking you.’ Balor thinks. ‘Stop it!’ Finn yells back, plastering on a fake smile. “I’m fine, how’s your day going?”  
“Could be better, if we’re being honest.”  
“How so?” Balor asked fully taking over Finn’s body. ‘DAMMNIT!!’ Finn yells to Balor. ‘Not Elias. I don’t need this.’ ‘You had your chance.’ Balor reply’s slowly sinking his tendrils into Elias.  
“Sex would be good if your offering.”  
“Only if I get to top.”  
Elias raises a brow “I don’t bottom.”  
“Oh Elias.” Balor tisks running his finger down Elias abs. “I find that hard to believe. I could make you feel things you never though possible.” He smiled sinking his suggestion deeper into Elias mind.  
“You talk a big game Mr. Balor.” Elias say’s biting his lip.  
“I can back it up to.” Baylor adds Squeezing Elias through his jeans.  
“Show me.” Elias smirks grabbing Finn’s hand and leading him into some random persons locker room.  
“Good for Elias.” Roman says absentmindedly watching Finn being led into the room.  
Dean elbows him in the ribs as he watched Seth’s face fall.  
“Fuck, I’m sorry Seth, I’m sure it’s nothing.” Roman says trying to pull his foot out of his mouth.  
Seth sighs “no it’s fine. We’re just friends he’s entitled to fuck who he wants.” He finishes hearing a very high pitches long drawn out version of Balors name come from Elias.  
“Let’s go.” Dean says dragging Seth from the door. “No need to listen to that.”  
Seth nods in defeat following Dean and Roman to Romans locker room.

Seth is mopey. Seth’s been mopey for the last 2 weeks and Dean is over it.  
“Look dude, I haven’t seen them together since that day. It was probably just sex.’ Roman said trying to snap Seth out of it.  
‘It doesn’t matter either way.’ Seth sighted, grabbing his bag. ‘I’m going to go work out.’ He added heading out the room.  
‘THIS! Is dumb.’ Dean announced right after the door closed behind Seth.  
‘I mean. Yeah but we’ve all been there.’ Roman shrugged.  
‘HAVE WE?!?!’  
‘I’m not....’ Roman started, shaking his head as he left the room.  
‘Where ya going.’ Dean asked following him ‘don’t ignore me!’  
Seth shook his head watching Dean run behind Roman as they headed out the hotel ‘morons.’  
‘Why do I feel like you’ve been avoiding me?’ Finn asked walking up behind Seth, making him jump very hard.  
‘You scared the shit out of me.’ Seth breathed trying to return his heart rate back to normal.  
‘Sorry, but again. Are you avoiding me?’  
Seth shrugged ‘nope just trying to give you some space.’  
Finn furrowed his brow ‘Why would I need space?’  
Seth shrugged but said nothing more as he went to the weight bench and started getting it situated.  
‘Shrugged shoulders aren’t an answer. What’s wrong mate, have I done something?’  
Seth sighed ‘no you haven’t done anything.’  
‘Then what’s the issue? We’ve been working out together and getting coffee daily for like 2 months and you’ve been a ghost for the last 2 weeks. What’s the problem.’  
‘I honestly figured you’d want some time for Elias so I backed off.’  
‘Elias?’ Finn mumbled sounding very confused trying to decode Seth ramblings. Seth could see the moment of clarification come across Finn’s face as he eyes bugged out. ‘That was nothing. Even if it were that doesn’t mean I don’t have time for you. You’re my friend.’  
Seth started blankly at Finn for about 2 mins ‘fine, I’m done here, I’m going to go shower, see you around.’  
Finn sighed watching Seth leave.  
‘BALOR!!!!! See what you did, dick.’  
‘I think you mean (see what your dick did)’  
‘Do I look amused? Does this seem like a joke to you?’ Finn said seething.  
Balor sighed, an agitated Finn is not a fun host. ‘I’m sorry. I’ll fix it if you want.’  
‘Fix it how? By putting him under your little spell and fucking him? He’ll think he’s just another Elias, who will not leave me the fuck alone so thanks a butch for that by the way.’ Finn yelled, hopping on the treadmill to try and burn off some of his frustration.  
‘Well yes and what can I say, when you’re good you’re good.’ Balor laughed which was a mistake and he knew it was a mistake immediately.  
Finn nodded and calmly turned off the treadmill and headed out the gym.  
‘What uh, what, ya doin? Where we goin?’ Balor asked, starting to feel a bit nervous.  
Finn again said nothing as he trapeze’d through the streets of whatever town they were in until he found a Catholic Church.  
‘Now there’s no need to be rash, I apologized!’ Balor started as Finn walked to the door and opened it. ‘Fuck! Really, you can’t be this mad!’ Balor added feeling this intense pain shoot through his entire being. ‘You know this place gives me the creeps. Stop it!’ He added moving about to the furthest point in Finn’s body to not touch anything.  
Finn smiled and placed his hand in the holy water ‘are we done being a dick yet’ Finn asked moving his hand about the water.  
‘Fuck yes, I’m sorry this fucking hurts, make it stop!’ Balor yelled feeling like he was being ripped apart. ‘This has to hurt you too.’  
Finn shrugged ‘yeah but it hurts you worse and you need to learn your lesson.’  
‘This is fucking evil!’  
‘Says a minion of the literal devil.’ Finn laughed removing his hand from the water and wiping the remnants on a nearby towel. He sighed and took in the architecture before making his leave.  
‘Do you feel better you masochist?’ Balor growled as Finn made his way out the church.  
Finn shrugged ‘I’ve been better but whatever.’  
‘FINN!’ He hears as he stops to look around only to find Elias.  
‘Did you follow me here?’ Finn asked now officially freaked out.  
‘No! Not that I wouldn’t follow you anywhere but no, I was getting food. I didn’t know you were religious.’  
‘Umkay, I fucked up... my bad.’ Balor concedes this being the first time he’s been awake for an Elias encounter.  
‘Yep, and now you can deal with it.’ Finn replied pushing his way to the back making Balor come forth.  
‘Duche-bag, what’s gotten Into you lately.’ Balor whines looking at Elias who’s just patiently waiting to be acknowledged.  
Balor sighed ‘Elias, I’m flattered but we’ll literally never work.’  
‘Why not? I can be and do anything you want.’  
‘You sound crazy. I’m currently into someone and you were just a means to an end.’  
‘I can be better then him I promise.’  
‘I’m a literal demon.’  
‘I know and you liked to be called Balor in bed.’  
‘Yes, but only when I’m Balor and I take over Finn like I did that night. He’s not into you and neither am I.’  
‘This is a bit weird but I can deal with a demon boyfriend.’ Elias smiled not taking him at all serious.  
‘Can I just kill him?’ Balor asked now officially over dealing with Elias.  
‘Nope, we work with him and that’d be frowned upon.’ Finn replied thoroughly amused by the proceedings.  
Balor sighs loudly ‘ELIAS! The answer is no. Please leave me alone before I get mean.’ Balor growled letting his eyes flash red.  
Elias gasped ‘ok. I’ll back off’ he said holding his hands up to placate him. ‘But remember I’ll always be here when your ready.’ He smiled as he turned to walk away.  
‘Maybe I deserved the church thing but the Holy water was still over board.’ Balor muttered to Finn.  
‘Whatever, I’m taking a nap. Get us back to the hotel without make a spectacle out of ourselves please.’ Finn yawned and let himself drift.  
‘Oh so now I’m your body bitch. Fucking Rude.’ Balor argued sighing deeply and heading back to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Meandering to the hotel Balor spots Seth sitting at a little cafe by himself enjoying a coffee. Balor pauses and checks to see how out Finn really is before making his way over to Seth and sitting In front of him. Seth looked up from his phone and cocked an eyebrow before going back to his scrolling. Balor orders a coffee from the barista and patiently waits for Seth to bait him, he’s trying his damndest not to be a dick to this guy.  
Seth bites ‘what are you doing?’  
Balor smiles ‘getting coffee, it’s been so long since we’ve done this.’  
Seth rolls his eyes ‘I wanted to be alone.’  
‘Look, I get it, you’re pissed about the whole Elias thing and frankly so am I. It was a bad life choice.’  
‘Firstly, not pissed secondly not my business.’  
‘No it is not, but it’s really bothering you and I cannot for the life of me figure out why.’  
Seth’s eyes bug out ‘it’s not- I’m not-‘  
‘You are or you wouldn’t be this hostile towards me. Did I hurt your feelings? Seth, do you have feeling for me.’  
Seth sputters, getting a small reprieve when the server brought Balor his coffee and sandwich Balor decided Finn probably needed. Balor politely says thank you and focuses his attention back on Seth. ‘Soooooo do you?’  
Seth sighs and debates on just lying but decides playing obtuse would be better. ‘Why would you say that?’  
‘Because you’ve been mopey and avoiding me and almost bit my head off back in the gym.’ Balor said using his finger to count the reasons ‘oh and you look a bit homicidal every time I mention Elias. See there it is.’  
Seth rolled his eyes ‘so what if I do?’  
‘Then do something about it.’ Balor shrugged placing money on the table and taking Finn’s dinner to go. ‘Night Seth’ he calls over his shoulder walking back towards the hotel.  
Seth. Is. Shook. He sits there mouth agape as he just stares at the direction Finn just left in. ‘What. The fuck. Just happened?’ He mutters noticing Finn paid his share also, he smiled and laid down a little extra money for the tip and headed to his room. Getting to the door he bursts in with little fan fare ‘Dean the strangest th- HOLY SHIT!’ Seth yells being stopped dead in his tracks by a very naked Dean taking a very naked Roman.  
‘Seth get out!’ Dean yells reaching behind Roman to throw a pillow at him as a very embarrassed Roman try’s to will himself dead.  
‘You got 10 mins then I need answers’ Seth said with authority stepping to the other side of the door and closing it.  
‘Well, that happened,’ Dean says, disengaging himself from Roman and grabbing pants.  
Roman who has a serious blush going from his ears all the way down to his chest groans and rolls over to burry himself in the bed. ‘Told you we should’ve told him by now’ he says, voice muffled by the pillow.  
‘Yeah well, he’s been so fucking sad I couldn’t do it.’ Dean answers throwing Roman his pants.  
‘Yeah well now he’s pissed and he just got an eye full of your dick in my ass.’ He mutters sliding his pants on.  
‘I mean, I’d pay to see that.’ Dean laughed as Roman hit him with a pillow.  
‘Shut up, dick.’ Roman laughed as Seth re-emerged.  
‘Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?’ Seth growls sitting across from them on the desk.  
Roman sighed ‘we’ve been dating?’ He started voice getting real high on the word dating ‘for a few weeks now.’  
Dean looked at Roman ‘are you not sure if we’re dating?’  
‘We’ve NEVER talked about it, we just kinda do stuff and fuck.’  
‘Isn’t that dating.’  
‘Can we Not right now!’ Seth interrupted ‘Why the fuck didn’t either of you tell me.’  
‘Because you’ve been SOOOOOO SAD!’ Dean said catching a smack from Roman ‘What, it’s true.’  
‘So you didn’t tell me y’all were fucking or dating or whatever the fuck, because I was sad?’  
‘Yes!’ They say in unison.  
‘Roman I expect better from you!’ Seth says rather indignant.  
‘Seth man, you’ve been straight up depressed. I’m worried about you and it seems like it’d be a dick move to tell you this.’  
‘I haven’t been that bad’  
‘Pffffft’ again said in unison.  
‘Whatever fuck off......... how’d you get Roman to bottom?’  
Dean smiled Cheshire like ‘won a bet.’  
‘Of course you did.’ Seth laughs.  
‘So you’re good with this?’ Roman asked mainly to get off the subject of his ass.  
‘Yeah man, I don’t know what took so fucking long honestly.’  
Dean smiles ‘so what was the strange thing that happened?’  
Seth draws a blank for about 30 seconds. ‘Oh yeah. So Finn comes to the cafe and basically tells me to act on my feeling for him, then just leaves.’  
Roman cocks an eyebrow ‘so whatcha gonna do?’  
‘Fuck if I know, how’d this happen?’  
‘Oh I just got him SUPER drunk and went for it. I wouldn’t recommend that tactic though.’ Dean laughed getting an eye roll from Both Roman and Seth.  
‘Yes, because that sounds like date rape.’  
‘Chill out I was just as drunk man.’ Dean adds thoroughly offended.  
‘Umhum. Help. Me!’ Seth whines dramatically throwing himself on the bed between Dean and Roman before feeling a wet spot and immediately getting up.  
Dean cackled ‘Juices’  
Seth gagged ‘gross!’  
‘I mean we were just fuckin,’  
‘Drop it!’ Roman growls at Dean.  
‘You’re no fun!’ Dean pouts.  
‘Can we focus back on me please?’ Seth snaps like the petulant child he is.  
‘Just take him on a date, stop being weird and like, find something else to do for a couple hours so I can finish cashing in on my bet please.’  
‘Oh so this is how it’s gonna be, I’m just gonna get kicked out the room on a whim so y’all can fuck.’  
‘Or you can stay. I don’t give a fuck.’  
‘Nope, don’t need to see that’ Seth shudders grabbing his key card ‘you got 90 mins.’ He huffs leaving.  
‘Why are you like this?’ Roman laughs as the door closes behind Seth.  
‘Look I gotta lotta time to make up for. Also! Have you seen you?’


	4. Chapter 4

With Finn  
Finn wakes up completely back in the forefront of his body.  
‘Morning sunshine’ Balor greeted as Finn stretched and sat up.  
‘Mornin, how’d your walk go?’ Finn asks out loud since he’s in the comfort of his own room.  
‘Good, I got you a sandwich.’  
‘Well aren’t you sweet.’ Finn smiled making his way to the fridge for food.  
‘Consider it an apology.’  
‘Did you kill Elias?’  
Balor laughed heartily ‘no, unfortunately. But for the whole Seth/Elias thing.’  
‘Who are you? And what have you done with my demon?’ Finn asks right when someone knocks on his door. ‘We’ll finish this later.’  
‘Whatever Finn, I’m going to bed.’ Balor yawns curling up on Finn’s brain and going to sleep.  
Finn rolls his eyes and opens the door to a very nervous Seth holding ice cream.  
Finn smiles ‘hey.’  
‘Hey, you mind if I chill here, my room is being.......... occupied.’  
Finn rose an eyebrow and shrugged before stepping aside and letting Seth in. ‘So we’re good now?’  
Seth raises an eyebrow ‘Well Yeah.’ He says as if the most obvious thing. Finn just shrugged and went for the ice cream before sitting cross cross on his bed. ‘So who’s doing who in your room? Oh and thanks for the ice cream.’  
Seth joins him ‘Deans doing Roman’ he blurts watching Finn’s eyes bug out as he chokes on his ice cream.  
‘I’m sorry?’ Finn said completely taken aback.  
Seth cackles ‘you heard me.’  
‘Umkay, What is Dean doing to Roman? Because it cannot be what I think it is.’  
‘OH but it is. Trust me I know, got an eye full.’ Seth shudders giving Finn a good chuckle.  
‘I mean, finally but also not the dynamic I would’ve assumed.’ Finn shrugs.  
‘I don’t think it’s an everyday thing, Dean said he won a bet.’  
Finn cocks his head to the side ‘so you walked in on them fuckin and just stood and had a conversation about it.’  
‘What? No, I made them stop and gave them time to put on clothes THEN we had a conversation about it because that’s how I found out they were a thing.’  
‘Ah,’ Finn answers ‘why didn’t they tell you before now?’  
Seth scratches the back of his head and looks away from him and shrugs.  
‘That’s not an answer lad.’  
Seth rolls his eyes ‘they didn’t want to rub it in I guess.’  
‘I don’t understand.’  
‘Apparently I’ve been really mopey lately and they were afraid it would upset me further.’  
Finn nods ‘you have been a bit more moody then usual, why?’  
Seth looks at him like he’s grown 2 heads. ‘Well because the whole Elias thing, we’ve talked about this remember?’  
Finn pauses and mutters a fuckin Balor under his breath. ‘Let’s go with yes.’  
‘So no.’ Seth smirked.  
‘I took a really good nap.’ Finn blushes shrugging a bit  
Seth laughs ‘it’s fine, consider this a fresh start and me admitting my feelings toward you.’  
Finn beams ‘So is this our first date?’ He teases.  
‘Ice cream and gossip? Could it be more us?’  
‘No, no it could not.’ Finn smiles shyly at  
Seth, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek cause them both to blush.  
Seth wakes up the next morning to a completely comatose Finn curled up against his side with one leg thrown around his, head tucked into his chest. Seth smiles and runs his fingers through Finn’s hair earning the equivalent of a sleepy purr from him.  
‘Ummmm he can stay’ a very content Balor purrs to Finn letting out a content sigh.  
Finn taken completely off guard giggles looking up at Seth. ‘Morning.’  
Seth smiles, leaning down to kiss Finn’s forehead, ‘mornin, your scalp ticklish?’  
‘No, just a different sensation, I like it thought.’  
‘I fucking love it personally,’ Balor unhelpfully adds causing Finn to stifle a laugh.  
‘Are we fond of Seth?’ Finn asks Balor, never knowing him to be so..... nice about waking up not alone.’  
‘Let not get crazy. The man has nice hands. I’m going back to sleep.’  
‘So do I stop or?’ Seth smiles scratching a sweet spot on Finn’s scalp, causing an involuntary moan to slip betwixt fins lips. ‘Ah, that kinda sensation.’ He smirks running his nails over the spot again.  
Finn squeaks and kinda shimmies away from Seth ‘you’re not playing fair mate.’  
‘Since when have I ever?’ He laughs reaching out to pull Finn back down.  
‘I guess that’s true.’ Finn smiles cuddling back up to Seth. ‘When did we go to sleep?’  
‘I have no idea, however this is by far the best way I’ve awaken in quite a while.’  
‘You charmer you, your phones ringing.’ Finn supplies draping himself over the side of the bed to grab Seth’s phone for him.  
‘How’d you even know that?’ Seth asked noticing his phone was on silent.  
‘I saw the light.’  
Seth squints and shrugs before answering the phone for Dean. ‘What’s up?’  
‘Dude, you didn’t have to disappear all night.’ Dean all but pouted via a greeting. ‘Where are you anyway?’  
‘I lost track of time.’ Seth answered completely disregarding the later of the statement ‘also I thought I’d give you kids a night to yourselves’  
‘You know, I would’ve capitalized on it if you shot me a text or something. Jerk!’  
‘Dean! Are you worried about me?’ Seth asked, shit eating grin spreading across his face as Finn stifles laughter.  
‘No! Roman was.’  
‘Don’t lie on me.’ Roman unhelpfully yells in the background.  
‘Aw Dean! I knew you loved me.’  
‘What the fuck ever, you want food?’  
Seth looked down at a dozing Finn, nudging him a bit to get his attention. ‘Food with Dean and Roman?’  
Finn shrugs ‘I’m never gonna turn down food.’ He yawns  
“OOOOHHHH SO YOU’RE WITH FINNN!!!! Mmmmmhh, no wonder you didn’t come back last night.’ Dean cackles  
‘Good for you Seth,’ Roman acknowledged loudly I’m the background.  
Finn giggles as Seth’s face takes on a pinkish hue.  
‘Fuuuuckkk offff! I’m coming to change.’ He huffs hanging up before Dean can further embarrass him.  
Finn is in hysterics as Seth glares at him and rolls off the bed.  
Composing him self enough to speak Finn says through a grin ‘Hey at least they like me.’  
Seth throws a pillow at him ‘I guess I’ll come get you on the way out... maybe’  
‘Awwwnnnn don’t be like that .’ Finn continues to laugh as he gets up on his knees and pulls Seth down for a hug and a peck on the cheek. ‘See you in a few.’  
‘Yeah’ Seth mumbles through a smile he deems entirely too bag for the moment. Finally making his way out the room.  
Opening the door to his room he’s immediately met with a very smug Dean ‘so what’d YOU do last night?’  
Seth rolls his eyes ‘nothing.’  
‘Nothing?’ He retorts indignantly.  
‘Nothing!’  
‘You mean to tell me, you spent the entire night with that hot piece of ass-‘  
‘Watch it!’ Roman interrupts.  
‘What?!? I got eyes! And you did...... nothing?!?!’  
‘Hot. Piece. Of. Ass. Nice Dean!’ Seth shakes his head making his way to his bag to grab clothes.  
‘What?!?’  
‘How would you feel if I described Roman as a hot piece of ass’  
‘Like. You. Have. Eyes!’ Dean responds utterly confused getting fond head shakes from his boys.  
‘He means we’ll.’ Roman laughs pulling his hair back.  
‘I said NOTHING, wrong here.’ Dean announces, getting himself dressed and muttering the whole time.  
‘You’re willing sleeping with that? Like, you’re into it?’ Seth asks Roman.  
‘Watch it .’ Roman responds grabbing Dean before he can launch into a tirade.  
‘I’m fucking charming!’ Is all Seth caught as Dean and Roman made their leave to wait for him in the lobby.  
A SnapBack, Vans, band t and skinny jeans later; Seth is back at Finn’s door being greeted by a half dressed Finn with a toothbrush in his mouth. Seth takes a minute to admire Finn in his ridiculously tight skinny jeans, no shirt and mused hair, unconsciously biting his bottom lip as he leans in the bathroom door watching Finn bend at the waist to spit before putting on his shoes. Finn catches Seth’s appreciative gaze and may or may not have wiggled his butt just a bit to be a tease.  
‘Enjoying the view there lad’ he smiles standing back up to rummage in his bag for a shirt.  
‘Yes, yes I am.’ Seth answers boldly walking up behind Finn and grabbing a hand full of cheeks.  
Finn blushes and fights back a moan ‘I thought we were getting breakfast?’  
‘I see something I can eat right here.... but sure. Food.’ Seth smirks leaning in to brush a barley there kiss to Finn’s neck.  
‘You are trouble.’ Finn smiles, willing his body not to overreact to the stimulation.  
‘You don’t know the half of it.’ Seth laughs stepping to the door to give Finn space to finish getting ready.  
‘I think I’m going to enjoy finding out.’ He smirks, voice dropping a bit, accent thick.  
‘And here I was thinking you wanted food.’ Seth smirks stalking back into Finn’s space.  
Finn laughs and playful pushes Seth back ‘down boy, there’ll be plenty of time for that.’ He smiles, sentence punctuated by his stomach growling.  
Seth smiles and moves to open the door for Finn ‘after you’ He smiles, slapping Finn’s ass as he walked by.  
‘You, don’t play fair.’ Finn smiled leading Seth to the elevator.  
‘Wats the fun in that?’  
Finn just smiles as the elevator descends and Seth finds himself in Finn’s space. The door opens in the lobby to a very annoyed looking Dean.  
‘Finally! I’m hungry, y’all can play grab ass later.’ He huffs turning around and walking towards the parking lot. The rest of the troop in toe.  
‘I thought sex was supposed to put you in a better mood.’ Seth mumbles getting in the backseat of the car next to Finn.  
‘I was in a fucking fabulous mood until I got hungry and some Duche decide to take a dick year to get to the lobby.’  
‘Yikes.’ Finn whispers, this being the first times he’s been on Deans bad side.  
‘Firstly, he’ll be fine once he eats. Second this is your new life. This is all they do.’ Roman warned getting matching middle fingers from Seth and Dean. ‘They’re also really good at making you out to be the dick.’  
‘What the fuck ever Regins.’ The afore mentioned duo said in unison.  
‘See?’ Roman shook his head as Finn got a good laugh in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, these daily updates won’t happen often. I just have a good chunk of this written right now and don’t see the point of waiting forever to post it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said Roman has secretes. Well here’s part one of that secret.

Breakfast was an affair that caused Balor to stir at some point. He decided Dean is his favorite of the Shield. There was very little fan fare for the next few weeks. Finn and Seth spent time getting to know each other. Finn and Roman have also become pretty good friends, mainly because it’s necessary when dating Dean and Seth to have someone who gets it. Which is how we end up with Roman and Finn at the gym together, Finn put his foot down on that CrossFit bullshit today so Seth dragged Dean along.  
‘So no tandem CrossFit today?’ Roman teases causing a laugh from Finn.  
‘Nope! He can tandem it the fuck up with Dean all day.’  
‘You realize they’re gonna tear that place apart right?’ Roman asked dead serious.  
‘They’re not that bad.’ Finn laughed getting some eyebrows from Roman.  
‘They’ve been banned from 3 different CrossFit gyms in various states.’  
‘Why do you keep letting them go together then?’ Finn asked incredulously.  
‘They’re grown as men. They have to learn .’  
Finn rolls his eyes ‘I’m not bailing them out of jail.’  
‘Why not, it’s a pretty fun experience, just don’t end up in jail WITH them. THAT makes for a long night.’  
‘Who even are y’all?’  
‘Obviously rebels with very little cause.’ Roman said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
Finn shook his head bewildered as he made he was to the bench press. Balor was starting to stir becoming increasingly aware of this random dude checking Finn out. He said nothing about it as he nicely asked Finn to let him lift and work off some energy. Finn obliged but stayed close to the front Incase Roman got chatty. Balor was going literal apeshit on the weights causing a tilted head from Roman as he idly stood behind to ‘spot’ Finn.  
‘So this is how you have all 18 hundred abs.’ Roman chuckled helping Balor sit the bar back.  
‘I have a lot of excess energy.’ Balor shrugged, finding that he banters easily with Roman.  
‘But you hate CrossFit?’  
‘I have extra energy, I’m not a masochist...... well not that kind at least.’  
‘Finn’ Roman gasps putting a hand over his heart in mock appall.  
Balor laughed and shrugged. ‘I’m getting a refill want me to fill you up?’ He asked holding up both their water bottles.  
‘Please? I’m going to start my first rep, I should be good without a spot for that.’  
‘Good because I really don’t wanna have to fight Dean.’ He added sauntering off.  
As he fills his and Roman’s water bottle he feels someone getting dangerously close to him. He swivels a bit and notices the same guy who was gawking at him earlier. Balor notices that this is a big dude, like Braun Strowman ate Brock Lesner big.  
‘This is why steroids are bad.’ Balor muttered to Finn who nodded his agreement.  
‘I don’t like the way he’s looking at us.’ Finn sights ‘this is gonna get stupid.’  
‘Only if he can’t take no for an answer’ Balor answered switching to Romans bottle as he felt his space being crowded. He sighs and turns around slowly. ‘Can I help you?’ Balor asked the over grown man beast.  
‘Depends.’ The oager smiles looking down at Finn like he’s prey.  
Balor brings he hand up to his forehead and grimaces a bit ‘what do you want.’  
‘Oh you’re a snooty little twink aren’t you?’  
‘Twink?!?’ Balor asks incredulously  
‘Yeah. I see you over there with your little boyfriend.’ The Oager says referring to Roman. ‘It seems to me like you like to be manhandled and I promise I can do it better.’  
‘Finn what is happening?’ Balor asked completely at a loss at this abrupt change of pace.  
‘He’s hitting on you.’ Finn answers ‘poorly but that’s his goal’  
‘That’s what I though.’ Balor sighs looking up at Shrek ‘I’ll pass.’ He smiled gathering up his things and trying to make it back to Roman.  
Shrek gabs him and kinda throws him against the wall next to the water fountain. ‘I wasn’t finished talking to you.’ He growls, getting all up in Balors personal space.  
‘But I’m finished talking to you..’ Balor sighs prying ol boys hands off him.  
‘What I was saying was!’ Shrek adds loudly causing Roman to look over at the obvious hassle of a scene. Balor notices Roman start toward them and smiles causing Shrek to look over his shoulder.  
‘You think I’m scared of him?’ He laughed signaling to his friend to run interference on Roman.  
‘Now why would you go and do something like that?’ Balor huffs noticing A slight shift in Roman that he couldn’t quite pinpoint as chaos ensues. It somehow turns into an all out brawl Roman and Balor against the meathead brigade. Finally security and the cops brake up the fracas sending and slightly disheveled Roman and Finn on their way after reviewing the security cameras. They walk silently to the hotel both with a litany of questions for the other.  
Balor openly stares at Roman as he rolls his joints, jaw tensing and untensing. ‘What is Roman?’ Balor asks Finn noticing an aura of something around him.  
‘Human as far as I know.’ Finn answers trying to see what Balor sees.  
They make their way up to Finn’s room and Balor looks up at Roman who motions for him to open the door. He does and invites Roman in, he studies him as he takes he sunglasses off finally. Balor tilts his head to the side as he sees these unnatural silver almost glowing eyes peering at him. ‘Well that took a fuckin turn’ Finn says to Balor officially shooketh. ‘What is he?’ Balor walks closer to Roman and reaches out to touch him ‘I don’t know, I would say Angle but this is fine, touching him is fine.’ ‘What are you? And how haven’t I picked up on you until now?’  
Roman smiles, all sharp teeth and smug. ‘Because I’m very good at concealing myself Mr. Balor.’  
Balor raises an eyebrow and they begin circling one another ‘how long have you known?’  
‘NXT! You smell like fire.’  
‘You’re a hound.’ Balor smiles wishing he’d known this bit of information a while ago. ‘Hell or wear?’ He asks, beaming at Roman.  
Roman smiles ‘hell’ he says as Balor charges at him and all but tackles him into a hug more affectionate that Finn has ever see him.  
‘Brother.’ Balor sighs nuzzling into Roman who holds him and let’s the relief of someone else knowing wash over him.  
‘How long do we have until our boys are back?’ Roman asks stretching out a bit.  
‘A couple hours probably.’ Balor replies as Finn tries desperately to figure out with the fuck is going on.  
‘Mind if I shift? Between Dean and Seth I hardly have time to.’  
‘As long as I get to pet you.’  
‘Do you know how long it’s been since someone else groomed me. I welcome it.’  
Balors eyes lit up where’s your room key and grooming kit. I’m going to groom the fuck out of you.’  
Roman laughed and handed him his room key and told him where his things are before shifting into all his dark fur glory.  
‘Balor What the fuck is happening? You don’t even like dogs!’ Finn yells as soon as they make it out of their room.  
‘I don’t you are correct but I had a hound when I was below and he was my favorite thing.’ Balor sighed reminiscing a bit.  
‘I’ve never seen you like this.’ Finn whispers as he takes a back seat to Balors memory of him playing with his beautiful shaggy hound.  
Balor shrugs and walks into Romans room to gather his things.  
‘Do you want to shift when we get back?’ Finn asks, ‘I can text Seth and Dean to give you two a little more time together.’  
Balor smiles the most genuine smile Finn has ever seen ‘I would really appreciate that.’ Balor added heading back to their room.  
Finn smiled ‘ok, let me meet Hell Roman and then I’ll text the boys and take a nap.’  
Balor smiles and opened the door to the beauty that is Roman.  
‘Roman, what do you go by?’ Balor asked walking over to pet him.  
‘Leekee.’ He answers freaking Finn the fuck out when he realizes he’s answering telepathically.  
‘Leekee, May I?’ Balor asks shifting into his true form and pulling out a brush.  
‘Please’ Leekee answers laying at Balors feet as Balor goes to work grooming.  
‘Roman-Leekee can you hear me?’ Finn asks.  
‘Yes Finn, are you freaked out yet?’  
‘Roman there’s a demon living inside of me, I hardly have room to talk.’  
Roman laughs ‘touché’  
‘Do the boys know?’  
‘No, I mean if Dean and I get serious I will have to tell him at some point but I’m not quite sure how.’  
‘Well that makes two of us. Why didn’t you ever say anything?’  
‘Yeah Leekee Why now?’ Balor asks just as curious as Finn.  
‘I honestly though y’all knew and just didn’t want to acknowledge it.’ Roman half shrugs, I mean as best he could in hound form.  
‘Nope didn’t even get a hit of it until today. You hide very well.’ Balor responds.  
‘You’re an incubus Yeah? How does that work?’  
Finn huffs ‘typically one night stands’  
‘So I’m assuming Elias was a feed.  
‘A fuckin poor choice for one’ Balor grunts.  
‘How’s this going to work with Seth? Will you get to feed when they fuck.’  
Finn and Balor pause. Balor sighs ‘I will but I won’t get full um, the only way I will is if Finn gives control over and the only way he’ll do that-‘  
‘Is if Seth’s ok with it.’ Roman adds with a sigh. ‘Looks like you’ll be needing to tell him sooner rather than later Finn.’ Roman adds looking all of like a kicked dog.  
Finn laughs ‘you shouldn’t be able to be that cute and downright terrifying at the same time.’ He laughs sighing after a bit to let what Leekee said sink in. ‘I know I will but fuck if I know what to say.’  
‘You’re gonna give him a heart attack.’ Leekee laughs.  
‘Will you tell him with me?’ Finn asks an air of hopefulness in his voice.  
Leekee sighs ‘I- yeah, they should know about the both of us I guess.’  
Finn lights up and smiles ‘thank you Leekee, I’ll take a nap and leave you boys to it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference photos for Balor an Leekee
> 
> https://cdnb.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/007/954/931/large/bear-hart-finnbalor.jpg?1509553551
> 
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/monster/images/3/3e/Hellhound.png/revision/latest?cb=20180904181710


	6. Chapter 6

They spend the next couple hours talking about their past lives and grooming.   
‘You and Finn seem to have found a good balance.’ Roman said absently, almost trying to force himself to stay awake.  
‘Yes, he’s the best human I’ve ever occupied.’ Balor answers honestly as a far away look crosses his face ‘you don’t think this will be a dealbreaker for Seth do you?’   
Roman smiles ‘ you love him? Finn.’   
Balor nods.  
‘I think Seth will need some time but he’ll come around. He’s down right smitten with Finn, I don’t think this will change that. If he can accept me he can accept you.’  
‘I hope so. I’ve ruined a lot of relationships for him and he really likes this guy and I find him tolerable. He deserves to be happy.’  
Roman nuzzles up to Balor ‘Y’all will be fine. Seth’s a lot but once he has time to process he’ll be fine. Just please don’t hurt him.’  
‘Leekee I can promise you I will do my best not to.’  
‘That’s all I can ask.’ Leekee smiles licking at Balors face causing a thunderous laugh to erupt from him.   
‘I truly believe Dean will love you more this way.’   
‘You’re probably not wrong.’ Roman snickers, ‘lets shift back and go find them yeah.’  
‘Yeah, I’ll wake Finn.’   
Balor wakes Finn and lays out Romans clothes as they both shift back. Roman notices Finn’s a little unsteady on his feet.  
‘You ok?’ Roman asks Finn.  
‘Yeah the shift takes a lot out of Balor, he’ll need to feed soon but hopefully a nap can restore some of his energy.’  
Roman looks at Finn for a long moment ‘you will have to feed him a little bit tonight, I don’t think we should spring us on them today.’  
Finn looks up at him ‘why not?’  
‘Because if you can’t feed him off Seth tonight you’ll have to do another one night stand and I don’t see that turning out well for anyone.’  
Finn sighs ‘you’re not wrong. Let’s go find them.’  
Roman nods and follows Finn out to head to his room. Finn can’t help but notice how relaxed and calm Roman looks, almost like he’s glowing. Roman catches his staring and raises an eyebrow.  
‘It’s been a while since I’ve gotten to unwind.’ Roman answers instinctively knowing what Finn’s thinking. ‘You have a glow about you also.’   
‘Do I ?’ Finn asks pulling his phone out to see if he could see what Roman saw.  
‘Yeah, once he feeds you’ll look like you’re straight off of vacation. You’ll feel like it too.’   
‘Huh’ Finn answers as Roman opens the door to his and the boys room.  
‘Finally. Did y’all bond?’ Dean asked tilting his head a bit at Roman.  
‘We did, we went for massages.’ Roman laughed as Seth’s face morphed into one of sheer indignation.  
‘That’s so not fair.’ Seth pouts.  
‘Why didn’t we think of that?’ Dean sighs pulling Roman in for a kiss. ‘Relaxation looks good on you.’   
Roman smiles ‘I’ll take you for one next time.’  
‘I’ll hold you to that.’  
Seth grimaces at the flirting going on two feet in front of him. He goes to complain but stops once he greeted with a lap full of Finn.   
‘Wanna get outta here?’ Finn whispers quite seductively in Seth’s ear.  
‘Fuck yes.’ Seth answers with a smirk, standing up and wrapping Finn’s legs around his waist. ‘We’ll see y’all later.’ Seth adds walking right out the door.  
They make it back to Finn’s room and he’s on Seth almost instantaneously. Seth’s pinned up against the door receiving a very forceful first full on kiss from Finn. Seth picks him up and Finn wraps his legs around Seth’s waist.  
‘You sure about this?’ Seth asks lowering Finn to the bed.  
‘Am I moving too fast?’ Finn asks, a blush coloring his cheeks.  
Seth smiled and slid his hands under Finn’s shirt to rid him of it. ‘Not in the least babe.’ He adds kneeling down to trail kisses down Finn’s abs.  
‘Balor, I need you awake for this’ Finn all but moans as Seth goes to unbuckle his pants.  
‘What?’ A very disoriented Balor rasps immediately feeling the energy start to flow between them. ‘Oh.’  
Finn smiles and digs his hands in Seth’s hair as he pulls the shorts he’s been wearing off. ‘You’re wearing too many clothes’ Finn whines locking eyes with Seth.  
‘Do something about it then.’ Seth smiles, cocking an eyebrow as Finn gets up to rid him of his clothes.  
Balor feeds off the smell, feel, taste and sounds of the pleasure his host is receiving as well as dealing. By the time it’s all said and done Balor is MUCH more energized then he’d ever been as a third party and Finn is positively glowing. Balor doses back off to leave Finn and Seth to their pillow talk.  
Seth tugs on Finn’s hair to get him back up after he watched him take his entire load without losing a drop. Finn slowly makes his way back up to Seth’s mouth where he’s immediately attacked with a breath taking kiss.  
‘That was incredible.’ Seth pants after breaking the kiss.   
Finn giggles and snuggles up to him ‘you don’t even know how good it can get.’ He murmured causing Seth to throw him a cheeks grin.  
‘I can not wait to find out.’   
‘Sleep’ Finn laugh as he gets up to turn off the lights and do a quick clean up.


	7. Chapter 7

‘I really need this to be the last time I see this match.’ Dean grumbles to Finn and Seth who make noises of agreement.  
‘I don’t think he can take much more of this’ Balor said to Finn watching yet another Ambulance match between Braun and Roman.  
‘You don’t think he’ll Leekee out on him do you?’ Finn asks watching Braun just rag doll Roman into the Ambulance.  
‘I do not know but I do know that these matches keep pushing him closer to a forced shift. So I could only assume.’  
‘ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!’ Dean yells as the final bell rigs signifying Braun as the winner.  
‘That was a garbage fucking finish.’ Seth agrees getting ready to head to the curtain to meet Roman.  
Finn stops them and points to the monitor where a very angry, very gray eyed Roman is locking Braun in the back of the ambulance. ‘What’s he doing?’  
‘That’s a damn good question Finn.’ Dean answers staring slack jawed as Roman starts up the ambulance and drives away.  
‘Where’s he going?’ Seth asks knowing no one else knows.  
A crowd has formed around the three as they all watched completely captivated as Roman finally stops the ambulance. They camera man gets a close up of his face and this look of pure anger flashes across his face as his eyes flash. Balor seems to be the only one who notices it because not two seconds later Roman is flooring the ambulance backwards into another 18 wheeler.  
‘Holy- FUCK ME, ROMAN!!’ Dean yells as he takes off in a sprint to find him. Finn, Seth and the Usos (who seemingly just materialized) hot on his tail.  
They find him pacing looking all of like he’s two seconds away from doing his best Bruce Banner impersonation. Balor asses the situation and sees that the human side is barely hanging on.  
‘Finn I need you to get everyone out of here... Now!’ Balor all but yells as he tries he best at calming Leekee.  
‘Hey guys maybe give him a minuet.’ Finn tries to usher them out.  
‘No!’ Dean all but yells causing Roman to turn his undivided attention to him.  
‘GO! Roman growls directing it to everyone in the room really. ‘Everyone out, Finn stay.’ He growls as the Usos (who are no stranger to Romans anger.... or beast) usher Seth and Dean out the room.

‘Ok big guy, it’s just us, do what you need to do.’ Balor soothes watching Leekee completely take over. ‘I got ya, I gotcha.’ He says walking up on him slowly to pet him.  
‘I could’ve killed him.’ Leekee says, laying down at Balors feet. I-I haven’t gotten this worked up in a while.’  
Balor sits with him and pets his ears. ‘You did good Leekee, if it were me. Would’ve shifted 2 matches ago and ripped him apart. Maybe ate his heart.... just depends on my mood.’  
Leekee exhales a chuckle as some of the tension starts to leak out ‘Dean’s going to be pissed.’  
‘Oh no yeah, yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah he’s going to lose his shit. You chose me to stay to calm you down over him.’  
‘Gee Thanks’  
‘Oh I’m not gonna lie to you, that’d be silly. Also Seth is probably pissed sooooooo were in the same boat.’  
‘Why haven’t you shifted?’ Roman asked as he feels Finn’s nimble fingers scratch at his belly.  
‘Well because if I know Dean like I think I know Dean, he’s gonna barge in that door at any moment and I’m sure I can probably come up with a lie on where you went and where the dog came from. Can’t lie about the big demon with knee teeth though.’  
‘That’s fair.’ Leekee said nuzzling deeper into Finn’s space.  
‘You’re super affectionate as a hound.’  
‘I’m also super fucking vicious. You can see the other side if you want.’  
‘Chill out Big Dog, just an observation.’  
‘I hate that nickname.’ He muttered causing a bubble of laughter to come from Balor.

To Balor’s credit, the second that laughs left him Dean busted through the door.  
‘Where’s Roman? Where did the dog come from and what kind of dog is it?’ Dean asked as Leekee got up and nuzzled his leg.  
‘Roman went for a walk, the Dog just appeared and I’m not sure but he seems to be fond of you.’ Balor answered watching Dean crouch down to pet Leekee.  
‘You’re quite terrifying,’ Dean said to the dog earning him a lick on the face ‘I guess looks are deceiving. How’d Roman leave?’ Dean asked not taking his eyes off Leekee.  
‘Window, he left the dog came I’ve just been chilling with it hoping to bided time for him.’ Balor answers as Seth pokes his head in.  
‘He wanted you to stay so we wouldn’t follow him?’ Seth asked also becoming enamored with Leekee ‘who’s this big guy?’ Seth baby talks as Leekee butts up against his leg.  
‘I’ve been calling him Leekee.’ Balor said ‘it’s only fitting since he came as soon as he left.’  
Seth cackled ‘I like it.’  
‘You know where he went?’ Dean asked finally tearing his eyes away from Leekee.  
‘No, he just said he needed some air. I’m gonna take this guy to the shelter and see if I spot him on my way.’  
‘I’ll go with you.’ Seth said as Balor immediately shook his head no.  
‘Hang back with Dean at the hotel to see if he goes there. I think I got this handled.’  
‘You sure.’  
‘Yeah babe.’ Balor smiles leaning in to kiss Seth. ‘Let’s go Leekee.’ He called leading him out the room.  
Dean watched them go then looked at Seth. ‘How’d that thing fit through the window?’  
Seth looked up at the window then to Dean. ‘How’d Roman get out that window?’  
‘Somethings up.’  
‘Yup.’  
‘You don’t think they’re cheating with each other do you?’  
‘Roman would never do that to you, you know that. Maybe he’s the dog.’ Seth smiled causing Dean to full on belly laugh.  
‘That’d Be fucking awesome.’ Dean smiles grabbing Seth and leading him back to the locker room to gather their things.

Finn loaded Leekee in the car after SEVERAL people stopped to pet the extremely odd dog with him. Leekee to his credit was lapping up the attention. Once in the suv Finn rummaged through Romans bags he stopped to grab on the way and pulled out some chill clothes for him to change in.   
‘Mind if we find somewhere I can go run before we call it a night? Leekee asked curling up in the back seat.  
‘Not at all Lad.’ Balor answered driving to the most desolate patch of woods he could find before letting Leekee get his energy out. ‘Come on Seth just called’ Balor called about an hour into Leekee’s run.  
‘Coming’ Leekee answered charging at Balor and jumping on him just for the hell of it before sliding in the back seat and shifting.   
‘Hey babe.’ Balor laughed answering the phone for Seth.   
‘Where are you?’ Seth asked getting a little concerned.  
‘I found Roman, were about to head back now.’  
‘Thank god. Is he ok? Still homicidal?’  
‘Less homicidal But I wouldn’t go so far as ok.’  
‘That’s fair, how far out are you?’  
‘About 45 mins.’  
‘Ok, drive safe, see you two in a few.’  
‘Will do babe, bye.’

‘He found Roman’ Seth said finally getting Dean to stop pacing.  
‘Oh course he did.’ Dean muttered flopping down with a huff.   
‘What’s wrong?’ Seth sighed getting himself mentally prepared for a tirade.  
‘You don’t find the amount of time they’ve been spending together a bit suspicious?’   
‘No Dean I don’t.’  
‘How can you not!’  
‘Mainly because we spend the same amount of time together. You and I are literally always together.’   
‘Yeah but that’s different!’  
‘How?’   
‘Because were basically brothers we’ve ate, shat, and slept together damn near every day for six years.’   
Seth sighed ‘maybe , and just hear me out ok.’  
‘What?!’ Dean scowled.  
‘Maybe they just understand each other on a level that we don’t. Much like you and I, Dean, Roman means everything to you and vice versa but you and I have always existed on a separate plane and for a while it would irritate the piss out of him remember?’  
‘Yes but-‘  
‘No buts Dean. Look Finn and I haven’t been dating too long and if he were this cozy with ANYONE else to I’d be just as pissed as you are. However I trust you and Roman more than I trust myself and I know there’s nothing,absolutely nothing going on between them.’  
Dean sighed and chewed his bottom lip. ‘You’re right and I know you’re right but it’s just bugging me.’  
‘I get it, just ask him.’  
‘NO! He’ll think I don’t trust him.’  
‘Do you?’  
‘Of course.’  
‘Then let it go Dean.’  
Dean huffed and threw himself back on the bed. ‘Fine.’   
‘Cool, NOW let’s watch Hells Kitchen until they get here.’   
About a fourth of the episode in Finn and Roman came in the room. There was a stare down between Roman and Dean immediately. Roman set his things down and walked over to Dean and draped himself over him.  
‘I’m sorry.’ He whispered in Deans ear.  
‘We should go’ Finn murmured grabbing Seth’s hand. Seth smiled an followed Finn out.


	8. Chapter 8

‘So I’m going to ask you a question and please don’t freak out about it.’ Seth said as he and Finn got settled.’  
‘O-kay’ Finn answered going over and sitting cross cross on the bed in front of Seth.  
‘Is there something going on with you and Roman?’ Seth asked after sucking in a deep breath and just spewing them all in one breath.   
‘What?’ Finn asked right when there was a thunderous knock on their door.   
‘Who?’ Seth asked opening the door to a FUMING Roman. ‘What’s...’ Seth started as Roman pushed him aside and dragged Dean with him and set him next to Finn while simultaneously pulling Finn up and pushing Seth down next to Dean.  
‘There is absolutely NOTHING going on between Finn and I. I love you Dean.’ Roman started taking a minuet to compose himself. ‘Finn and I have a lot in common most of which I don’t think you’ll understand so we have bonded. I understand that this is weird for you since I don’t usually get close to people but you have to know there’s nothing happening between us.’  
‘Yeah Seth there are just something’s that I don’t think I can talk to you about that I know I can talk to Roman about. I know that’s vague and probably makes no sense but I would never cheat on you. Especially not with one of your best friends.’ Finn adds trying to get them to understand that there is truly nothing going on.  
‘What could you talk to him about that you can’t to me about?’ Seth asked watching Finn and Roman deplete and basically just stare at each other having an unspoken conversation.  
Roman sighed. ‘This is going to sound crazy.’ He started.  
‘I majored in crazy.’ Dean retorted crossing his arm and staring Roman down.  
‘You’ve met my parents and the majority of my family but we’re not what you think we are.’  
‘Roman.’ Dean warned.  
‘Dean my mom is an Angel and my dad is a demon and her parents were pissed when they found out they were getting married. It’s something like the ultimate sin.’  
‘Wait, stop, what?’ Seth butted in clearly not hearing right.  
‘When they found out my mom was pregnant they put a curse on me effectively turning me into a hellhound angle hybrid of sorts.’  
‘Roman you don’t have to lie to me!’ Dean yelled officially over it. ‘And say that I am believing this sheer and utter bullshit why can Finn understand this better than us?’  
‘Unless Balor’s actually real.’ Seth mumbles looking up at Finn who was going to town on his bottom lip.  
‘He is.’ Finn whispered looking anywhere but Seth’s face.  
‘Prove it.’ Dean said refusing to believe this farce.  
Roman looked at Finn who nodded and stepped back.  
‘We’ll show you but please Seth, please don’t freak out.’ Finn added starting to follow Romans lead and strip off his clothes.  
Finn and Roman held eye contact as they started to shift.  
‘What the fuck?’ Dean asked as this hulking figure of a demon with knee teeth appeared from what used to be Finn and the dog he saw not three hours ago took over the form that was Roman.

Seth’s brain could not compute what he was seeing. He stared at Finn-Balor for about thirty seconds as he scooted up the bed.   
‘Hi Seth, nice to officially meet you.’ Balor said trying to lighten the mood. Reaching his hand out for a shake.  
Seth shook his head and bolted out the room to have a full blow panic attack by himself.  
‘Go check on him.’ Roman said to Dean who jumped about three feet in the air.  
‘How are you talking to me now?’ Dean stammered out eyes never leaving the hulking demon next to the hulking dog.  
‘Telepathically, Dean please go check on Seth. We’ll talk about it when you get back.’  
Dean looked between the two and nodded backing out the door right into a hyperventilating Seth.  
‘Shit Seth, you gotta calm down.’ Dean said kneeling down in front of him.  
‘Dean.’ Seth gasps ‘What the fuck is happening.’ He added slowly trying to regulate his breathing.  
‘Their demons apparently.’ Dean sighed leaning up against Seth. ‘Explains a lot though.’  
‘Does it?’ Seth asked incredulously.  
‘Well no, look I’m just trying to get you to calm down.’ Dean shrugged.  
‘How are you so calm?’ Seth asked throwing a side eye Deans way. ‘You a demon too?’  
‘Not in the literal sense.’ Dean laughed ‘Hell until 10 mins ago I didn’t even believe in them. However we’ve know Roman for 6 years and he’s been nothing but a great guy. I’m trying to not let this affect how I already feel about him. He didn’t ask for this, can’t help what you’re born into.’  
Seth sighed ‘I don’t think Finn was born possessed....??? Is he technically possessed?’  
‘Yo the only way we find his out is by going in there and talking to them.’ 

Seth sat stock still for another ten minutes before taking a deep breath and allowing Dean to help him up and make sure he was steady on his feet. He looked to Dean and nodded as he reached for the door.   
‘You sure you’re ready for this?’ Dean asked looking over Seth again before going to turn the knob. Seth just nodded and motioned to the door

Upon opening the door they saw a pacing Finn in Finn form wearing his lips raw with the biting and a seemingly very calm Roman watching him. Roman looked over to Dean and Seth with a bit of a smile as Finn stopped in his tracks, looked at Seth then immediately trained his eyes to a very interesting patch of carpet. The sounds of breathing are all that could be heard for about five minutes as Seth stared from the top of Finn’s head to Roman as Dean did the same. At some point the silence was becoming too much for Dean who let out a long exhausted sigh.  
‘Why didn’t you tell us?’ Dean asked Roman as Seth trained his eyes on him also wanting to know that answer.  
Roman shrugs ‘I’ve learned over the years that ‘Hey, I’m an angel demon and my natural state is a hell hound’ isn’t the best icebreaker.’  
‘Yeah but Ro it’s been 6 years, we’ve spent thousands of hours together over those SIX YEARS, how could you never say anything?’ Seth asked walking over to stand in front of him.  
‘Did you not trust us?’ Dean adds.  
Roman sighs ‘no.... well a little. Look I’ve had people I trusted who I thought I could tell this too and found myself being VERY wrong about it. I’ve found it easier just to not burden people with it.’ He shrugged ‘then I found out about Finn and everything just became easier, I mean the twins know but they can’t relate. - Finn and I were going to tell you both soon but the timing never seemed right.’ Roman finished looking everywhere but to his brothers.  
‘Roman, you cannot help how you’re born, you have to know I wouldn’tve and still won’t turn my back on you, yeah. I mean, now I have a boyfriend and a dog all rolled up into one. I got the best of all worlds.’ Dean added pulling Romans head up to look at him.  
‘And I’m a bit high strung but Dean would eventually kick my ass and make me get over it.’ Seth added wrapping his arms around Roman. ‘Also. Now you and Kevin can play.’  
‘Seth you can fuck right off.’ Roman said rather indignant as he caught sight of Finn trying to creep his way out of the room. Finn gave a small shake of his head and Roman focused back on his boys as Finn silently made his way out. ‘Seriously, thank you guys for accepting me.’  
‘Ro how could we not? You’ve literal put up with ALLL of our crap from day one. Hell I was convinced you were a fucking saint, because us two together-‘ dean stopped motioning between Seth and he ‘are a fucking lot.’  
‘Also, he technically is half a saint. Wait, you said you just learned of Finn recently, can’t y’all like sniff each other out?’ Seth asked looking from Roman to where Finn was once standing ‘where is Finn?’  
Dean looked around noticing there quartet missing a member he honestly forgot was there when Seth asked.  
‘He needed to break.’ Roman answered knowing the quick shifts take a lot out of Balor and the lack of acknowledgment took quite a bit out of Finn.  
‘From what?’ Seth asked, eyebrows furrowed ‘me?’ He added with a hint of fire.  
‘Chill out Seth that’s not what I’m saying. Quick shifts take a lot out of Balor, that on top of Finn’s emotional turmoil probably caused a bit of a shock to the system. You can go to him whenever you’re ready.’  
Seth started at him ‘What If I’m never ready?’  
Roman shrugged ‘then I think you need to tell him that. Look I’m not choosing sides here but I do feel like Finn deserves more than a ghosting.’  
‘Seth’s not going to ghost Finn.’ Dean pifted looking over to see a very sullen Seth ‘are you’  
Seth shrugged ‘I don’t know, I like him but like, he’s a literal demon.’  
‘So am I.’  
‘Yes but that’s different.’  
‘How?’  
‘Because you’re my best friend and have been for 6 years. I know you, maybe not this particular part of you but I know most of you. Also I’m not having sex with you.’  
‘How long have you known Finn?’  
‘Four or five years I guess’  
‘And before today what did you think about Finn.’  
‘Look Roman I know where you’re going with this but I personally don’t think I can just make this knowledge disappear.’  
‘I’m not asking you too, all I’m saying is nothing is going to change between the tree of us right?’  
‘Of course not.’  
‘Then why does it have to change between the two of you? Look I’m going to go check on him, I’ll meet you back in the room ok babe?’ Roman added, kissing Dean on the forehead and ruffling Seth’s hair before making his way to the door.  
‘I pet you, you don’t pet me.... jerk.’ Seth muttered getting a hair brush launched at him for his trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

With Finn  
After successfully making it to his designated room he collapsed on the bed, closing his eyes to try to Will the last hour of his life away. Balor quietly watched as his human barley held it together. Balor tried petting at the top of Finn’s head as he does when Finn’s a bit out of it but it seemed to just make him annoyed so he stopped. He was feeling a bit drained but didn’t think this was the time to mention it so he just sat and waited for Finn to speak. Then the unspeakable happened, Finn started cry and Baylor was officially freaked out.  
‘Finn don’t cry, I’m sure he’ll come a round.’ Balor tried to console.  
‘No,’ Finn sniffles through a very pained smile. ‘I don’t think he will, but that’s ok.’  
‘If it’s ok then why are you crying?’  
‘Because it sucks and I really, really liked him but I’ll got over it. I can’t make him ok with us.’ Finn shrugged curling up on the bed, hugging the pillow to his chest.  
Balor sighed and thought about how many times this is destined to happen over the years. This by far is not the first time this has happened but it’s the first time he felt his human this upset. ‘Finn.’ He started sounding completely dejected.  
‘Yeah Balor.’  
‘You know I can find a new host if you want to part.’  
‘Balor you’ve been a part of me for the majority of my life I don’t know what I would be without you. Also don’t I have to almost die for you to leave.’  
‘Yes but, if we do it below I can make sure you don’t actually die.’  
Finn sighed ‘Balor I’m not leaving you for Seth. Go to bed, I know you’re tired.’  
Balor huffed ‘I’m not a child, you cannot tell me what to do.’  
‘Balor. Bed.’ Finn said, voice stern.  
‘Whatever.’ Balor yawned ‘But for real, whenever you want out, I’ll let you out.’  
‘I’d have taken you up on that offer 27 years ago but I think I’m good now.’ Finn giggled humming a Irish lullaby to Balor as he dozed off.  
Right as Finn was about to join Balor in dream land there was a knock on his door, he groaned and pulled himself up and stumbled to the door. He opened it to find a slightly concerned looking Roman, Finn sighed and let him in as he face planted back on the bed.  
‘Balor’s sleep.’ He said, words being muffled by the pillow.  
‘Can I not come check on Finn?’ Roman asked feeling a bit offended as Finn shrugged.  
‘You can do whatever you please. I’m fine.’ Finn answered looking over to Roman.  
Roman squints at Finn ‘are you really fine? You seem a bit snappy.’  
Finn sat up and stared Roman down and nodded his head once ‘Yeah, I’ll let Balor know you stopped by. Have a good night, I’m glad you and your boys are ok.’ He finished dismissively, pulling the covers over himself to get ready for bed.  
‘Thanks.’ Roman started finding himself getting a bit annoyed at Finn’s antics. ‘But I’m not here for Balor, I’m here to check on you. You know you’re my friend right?’  
‘But I’m not Roman, since the moment you and Balor found out about each other all of your one on one interaction have been with Balor and that’s fine, he needs a friend but Roman were not friends and that’s fine. You’re Balors friend and Seth’s friend, we were just people who were stuck together through unforeseen circumstances but that’s no longer and issue right. Look, Balor will come see you tomorrow, please let me go to sleep.’ Finn explained rather calmly getting up and opening the door for Roman.  
Roman looked from Finn to the door feeling completely gobsmacked and decided it was best for him to just leave. ‘I’m sorry I bothered you Finn.’ He muttered making his way out the door.  
‘No worries, have a good night Roman.’ Finn sighed closing the door behind him and flopping back down in bed to let what was destined to be a shitty sleep take him over.

Roman made his way back to his room and was not at all surprised to see Seth and Dean cuddled up in bed together. He sighed and went to shower and try to process this night. Did he really not know Finn? He thought back on the last few months with Balor and Finn in his life and other than a couple quick exchanges with Finn he did seem to spend most of their time together with Balor at the forefront but did that mean they weren’t friends? He wondered how Balor felt about this night and if he know that Finn and he weren’t actually friends, maybe it was his fault, he didn’t really try to spend time with Finn but Finn didn’t really try to spend time with him either. He sighed once he realized he was thinking in circles and made his way out the shower and in bed with his boys.  
‘Is Finn ok?’ Dean asked through a yawn as he cuddled up to Roman.  
Roman shrugged ‘is Seth ok?’ Roman asked wrapping his arm around them both.  
‘I hope so, he shut down on me when you left. Think they’ll work it out?’  
‘Finn doesn’t think so, Seth didn’t seem to think so, so maybe not.’  
‘Will you still hang out with Finn? You seem to really enjoy his company. I’m sure Seth won’t mind.’  
Roman snorted ‘I’ll still hang out with Balor, don’t think Finn and I will be spending much time together though.’  
‘I wanna unpack all of that but I’m way too tired for that right now, can we finish this conversation in the morning?’ Dean asked looking up at Roman with hopeful eyes.  
‘Yeah babe, sleep.’ Roman smiles giving Dean and quick kiss and allowing sleep to overtake them.

Roman woke the next morning to the smell of coffee, food and two overly eager grown ass men staring him in the face. He looked at them each for a moment before sighing heavily and sitting up, only to be meet with a piping hot cup of coffee being jostled in his hands, he nodded a thanks and went to get up.   
‘Where you goin,’ Seth asked watching Roman head to the restroom.  
‘To pee’ He said raising an eyebrow ‘I’ll answer all your random questions when I get back.’   
‘Hurry!’ Dean all but yelled as Roman disappeared into the restroom.  
He emerged and sat at the table and started eating ‘what do you wanna know?’  
‘Can we start with what you were saying about Finn last night?’ Dean asked as Seth looked away from the conversation.  
‘Oh, well,’ Roman started before looking over to Seth ‘we don’t have to talk about him if you don’t want too.’  
‘No it’s fine.’ Seth sighed ‘is he ok?’  
‘That, I cannot answer, I’m not really his favorite person right now.’  
‘Why not? Did y’all fight? Roman you can still be friends with him if we don’t figure us out, I’m not that petty.’  
Roman laughed ‘it has nothing to do with you buddy. He just politely told me that we aren’t friends, I’m Balor’s friend and he’s ok with that but he and I have never actually been friends.’  
‘That was shitty?’ Dean huffed ‘he doesn’t get to take his shit out on you.’  
Roman shrugged ‘well I mean he’s not wrong. Once Balor found out about me when we spend time together it’s really just me and him, Finn tends to nap.’   
‘How?’ Seth asked trying to wrap his head around that statement.  
‘Well, Finn is a host not the actual demon. Unlike me Balor needs a host to live up here... think Venom, Balors Venom only he doesn’t feed off murder.’  
‘What does he feed off then?’   
Silence.  
‘Roman...’  
Silence  
‘Roman What is it?’ Dean asked ‘it can’t be worse then murder.  
Deep sigh ‘you should probably ask him that.’  
‘Nope, I’m asking you’ Seth said rather irritated ‘if it’s not murder then why not just tell me.’  
‘Why does it matter?’   
‘Because I was with him.’  
‘But you’re not anymore sooooo.’  
‘I mean he has a point there Seth.’ Dean shrugged.  
‘But I was and I may be in the future depending on this answer.’ Seth blurted out, eyes bugging out once he realized what he just said.  
Dean smiled ‘I knew it.’  
‘I’m making no promises.’  
‘Seth I really think you should ask him this stuff.’ Roman sighed.  
‘But. I’m asking. You.’   
‘Sex’  
‘What?’ Dean and Seth say in unison.  
‘I mean, yeah I’m down but just randomly blurting it out in the middle of a conversation is more my speed.’ Dean joked.  
‘No, he feeds off sex.’  
Seth’s jaw drops and Roman looks at him with a straight (told you so) face. ‘How, What? So.’   
‘He, with, how often? What?’ Dean adds as a knock sounds from the door.  
Roman smirks ‘I’ll get it.’ He leaves them in their stunned state of babble to open to door to Balor. ‘Speak of the devil and they will appear.’  
‘Pffft the Lucifer wishes,’ Balor laughed before noticing two pair of eyes staring at him like he ate a baby. ‘I can come back.’


	10. Chapter 10

Seth stares at him, mouth agape just watching Finn-Balor. Balor feeling his skin crawl looked over to him ‘I’m Balor, I can get Finn if you’d like to talk to him.’ Balor blurted not being able to handle the scrutiny any longer.  
Seth blinked him self into reality ‘no you don’t have to, is he ok?’  
Finn shrugged ‘he will be, I really can leave if you want, Finn told me Roman came by last night and he was a bit rude to him and he wanted me to apologize for him. I can do that later.’  
Roman smiles ‘tell him he’s fine, he wasn’t necessarily wrong.’  
‘Maybe not but he was being a whiny baby bitch about it.’  
‘That was rude.’ Seth said feeling rather defensive over Finn.  
‘Oh my dear Seth, you haven’t seen rude.’ Balor chuckled.  
‘I like you.’ Dean decided on the spot.  
‘Dean I’ve quite enjoyed you from day one.’  
‘I don’t think I like this, I don’t think I want y’all to be all buddy buddy pal, pal.’ Roman spat out sour faced.  
‘Too late.’ Dean laughed, ‘in demon form he’s all yours though, can’t deal with the knee teeth.’  
‘That’s fair’ Balor agrees glancing at Seth. ‘I’m sorry to make your relationship with my host weird, is wasn’t my intention.’ Balor says sincerely.  
‘How did Finn become your host?’ Seth asked as a way of accepting the apology.  
‘Well,’ Balor starts gesturing to the seat across from Seth silently asking for permission to sit. Seth nods and Balor continues ‘in all honesty Finn wasn’t supposed to be my host, when he was about 7 or so back in Ireland he and my original host, who at the time was a bit older, maybe 14 or so. Anyway, there were a group of kids out at the lake for a summer vacation and my host at the time was not a very good swimmer. As it goes he ended up at the bottom of the lake and if I cannot save my host while up here I have to find another to jump into or I die. It just so happens that Finn was the one who noticed him drowning and actually saved the kids life.’  
‘Why not go back to your original host?’ Dean asked as Seth nodded along also wanting to know that answer.  
Balor smiles ‘well there are only 2 ways to leave your host, I can murder him or he can die or just get very close to death.’  
‘Isn’t 7 a bit young to have a sex demon, how’d you survive?’  
Balor pauses ‘I’m an incubus thank you! And to answer your question once in a new host after being that close to death, especially a prepubescent child there’s a dormant period for us to heal mainly but also for our new host to get used to the changes their body’s undergo, some of them can’t support us.’  
‘What happens to the ones that can’t support you?’ Seth asks horrified that the answer would be murder.  
Baylor smile ‘they just reject us, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Finn always runs a bit warm and this is because of me, some people can’t live with that much heat inside them along with the other changes.’  
‘What are the other changes?’  
‘Well with Finn it was more internal things, he has a lot of excess energy, he runs hotter, sex is a lot more intense, just little things.’  
‘Is sex with Finn the most intense you’ve ever had?’ Dean asked being dead ass serious.  
‘Dean.’ Roman sighs shaking his head.  
‘What?’  
‘To answer your question Dean, probably not. He’s only had sex with Finn at this point and I make sex more intense for Finn, not his partner unless I’m invited.’ Balor answered like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  
Seth furrows his brow ‘are you invited often?’ He asks feeling goosebumps for some unknown reason.  
Balor smiles, eyes flashing a bit ‘never Seth. Finn is very conscious of his partners and tends to shut down my hunt when he’s in a relationship.’  
‘So how do you survive?’  
‘I feed off of Finn’s and his partners enjoyment, I never get full but it keeps me going.’  
‘So If Finn and I were going to get back together you’re eventually going to have to have sex with me?’  
‘No Seth. I wouldn’t mind it. At all. But no, however I cannot promise that if I get too hungry I will not take Finn’s body on a hunt.’  
‘So you’d make Finn cheat on me?’  
‘Well no, when I get to that point Finn literally has no control over me. It will just be his body doing my biding.’  
Seth pauses looking down at the floor trying to decide how he feels about it.  
‘Or.’ Dean starts ‘you can just have sex with him.’  
‘Dean lets go for a walk.’ Roman says pulling Dean to his feet.  
‘Why?’  
‘I think they need to have this conversation privately.’  
‘Then they can leave.’  
‘No it’s fine.’ Seth intervenes not really sure if he wants to be left alone with Balor. ‘If I did have sex with you wouldn’t that be me cheating on Finn?’  
Balor smiles ‘no Seth, Finn will be present for everything, it’ll be like a weird tandem threesome of sorts.’  
‘That’s fucking cool.’ Dean mutters getting an eye roll from Roman.  
‘Listen Seth neither Finn nor myself will ever do anything to make you uncomfortable, it’s no good for me without a willing participant and Finn’s way to good of a guy for that. I think you’re reading way too far into this, this won’t be anything that we’ll have to think about for a while if you decide to give Finn another chance.’ Balor finished reaching over to touch Seth’s hand causing Seth to violently flinch away. A very somber look crossed Balors face as he pulled his hand away. ‘My apologies, I’m going to go now, Leekee I’ll see you later.’ Balor finished making a hasty exit.  
‘Damnit’ Seth growls getting up and stomping to the restroom.  
‘I think that went well, got a little dicey at the end but, eigh. Baby steps.’ Dean shrugged.  
‘Dean what the fuck.’ Roman mutters pulling him into a hug. ‘I’m glad you’re doing better with this then Seth.’  
‘Well I mean, I get a dog, how could I not?’  
‘Fair enough babe.’

‘What the fuck was that?’ Seth berates himself as he stands in the shower. ‘He was being perfectly pleasant to me and I go and act like he has fucking SARS.’ He shakes he head and starts his hair washing process. ‘This isn’t going to work if I can’t even let him touch me.... is it.’ Seth finished his shower and got dressed head all fucked.  
Walking out of the bathroom he was greeted with Leekee sprawled on top of A very pleased Dean who has his face buried in his fur. A spike of jealousy crept up Seth’s spine and he wondered if it would be easier if Balor didn’t look so threatening. He huffs and flops on top of Leekee who immediately nips at Seth hair.  
‘Don’t be a dick’ Seth wined swatting at Leekees muzzle.  
‘How you feeling Seth?’ Dean asks shifting to where he’s petting both his boys.  
Seth shrugs.  
‘Use your words Seth.’  
‘I don’t know Dean, I feel like I was being an ass to Balor earlier but I can’t help it. It’s a lot.’  
‘If you’re not comfortable with Balor then let Finn go, no harm no fowl, you gotta do what’s best for you and if this ain’t it then don’t force yourself to accept it.’  
Seth pauses and takes in Deans words for a while. Absentmindedly stroking Leekee neck scruff he lets his mind process for a while, long enough for the illusion that the conversation was dropped to cover the room. ‘ I wonder how often this happens to Finn.’ He blurts as all eyes turn to him.  
‘What?’ Dean asks having completely disregarded the conversation.  
‘How often does he get close to someone and reveal this side of him only for them to run?’  
‘I’m assuming not very. Personally I’d just avoid getting close to people after the second time.’  
‘That sucks.’  
‘It’s also not your responsibility.’  
‘Dean!’ Seth asked flabbergasted at how flippant Dean of all people was being about this.  
‘What? Look, I’m not saying it doesn’t suck because I’m sure it does. I’m positive these last few years have been torturous for Roman keeping such a big secret from us. However, if I weren’t comfortable with him I’d leave and he’d have to deal with it. It would suck but at the end of the day I have to do what’s best for me, acting like I’m fine and just sticking it out will only make us both miserable. I’m sure if you have to call it, he’ll be sad for a minute but he’ll get over it. He’s a grown ass man.’ Dean pauses noticing what seems to be 5 different eyes staring at him. ‘However I do feel like you care deeply for this man if you’re putting this much thought into it. But what the fuck do I know, my boyfriend is currently a dog.’ Dean shrugged and went back to petting Leekee who decided in that moment that Dean was literally everything to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to be slowing down from here. I’m in the middle of a move and I’m almost through my prewritten stuff. I’ll try to update weekly from here on out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I’m glad you're enjoying this so far.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I

It had been a few weeks of both Finn and Balor keeping a healthy distance from the boys and Roman is over it. They’re in butt fuck Montana somewhere and he’s watching a mopey Seth play video games with the New Day when he sees Finn walk by the room. He jogs to catch up with him but before he can speak he’s being pulled into a hug.  
‘Leekee my friend, I’ve missed you.’ Balor breathes inhaling Romans scent.  
‘I’ve missed you too, did Finn push you out when he spotted me?’ Roman asked after they let go.  
‘Finn hasn’t been particularly active recently, I’ve been manning this public ship for weeks. It’s tedious and I’m frankly over it.’   
‘Seth?’  
‘Little bit of Seth, little bit of me. Lot a bit of just not wanting to. He gets like this some time. Don’t worry about it.’  
‘Then why haven’t I seen you?’  
‘That’s all Seth. I’m not trying to rock anymore boats.’   
‘Seth’s fine, mopey but fine.’  
‘Yeah, but not with me.’  
‘Ah. That’s fair. So how have you been?’  
‘Bored out of my mind, he’s not much for conversation when he’s sad and I literally despise most of the people y’all work with.’  
‘That’s not what I asked.’  
Balor sighed and stared up at the sky ‘I keep asking him if he wants out and he keeps saying no but this is the first time I’ve actually felt like I was ruining his life. I feel like for so long we’ve or at least I’ve been so content with just being us and I sometimes forgot he needs more and then he gets more and I somehow fuck it up. I just want him to be happy.’   
‘I think you mostly do make him happy. I think that he doesn’t want to get rid of you because you’re a part of him at this point. I don’t think y’all can live without each other. I think he needs you to live as much as you need him.’  
‘I hope you’re right.’ Balor shrugged leaning Finn’s slight form against Roman.  
‘Y’all will be ok’ Roman consoles running his fingers through Finn’s cropped hair.  
Moment later they were interrupted by an emotional Seth. ‘Can I speak with Finn please?’ He asked looking near tears.   
Balor cleared his throat ‘Yeah let me get him.’ He says as Roman bid his farewell.

Balor recedes into himself and rouses Finn ‘Hey Finn, Seth is asking for you.’ Balor whispers.  
‘Why?’ Finn groans.  
‘I’m not sure but he seems..... emotional. I think you should talk to him.’   
Finn sight heavily ‘probably the talk, ok, I’m going.’ Finn huffs as he makes his way to the forefront of his mind.  
‘You want me to be sleep for this?’  
‘Nah, it’ll be quick.’   
‘Ok’ Balor sighs taking a seat to watch whatever is about to happen, happen.  
‘Hey Seth.’ Finn greats with a smile that looks as forced as it is. ‘How have you been?’  
Seth sighs and sits on the crate next to him. ‘Not great, I miss you.’ Seth all but whisperers.  
Finn looks gobsmacked as he finally faces Seth head on. ‘I’ve missed you as well.’  
There was a moment of silence before Seth continued. ‘I heard Balor and Roman talking a little bit ago’  
Finn smiled much more genuine this time ‘good, I’m glad there talking again, I haven’t been a very good friend lately.’  
‘Do you not hear any of Balor’s interactions with people?’  
‘Only when I’m awake and I haven’t been actively listening lately, what were they talking about?’  
‘You.’   
‘What about me?’  
‘About how he keeps asking you if you want out and you keep saying no.’  
‘He wasn’t supposed to hear that.’ Balor hisses causing Finn to smile.  
‘Why do you keep saying no?’ Seth asking a little perplexed at the smile but deciding to ignore it.  
‘Well, we’ve been together most of my life and he’s a part of me now and I feel like losing him would be like losing the entire left side of my body. Look I know how weird this is and how crazy it seems to not want out but- remember when you and your boys weren’t best of friends?’   
‘We don’t have to bring up that dark period of my life.’  
‘Fair enough.’ Finn chuckled ‘ but that void you felt would be how I’d feel only about 10x worse because we’ve been together for as long as I can remember.’   
‘So you’d give up ever having a real relationship for Balor.’  
‘Balor’s the longest relationship and strongest relationship I’ve ever been in so yes, if it’s him or anyone else it’ll always be him. I’m holding out hope that I’ll find my Dean one day. Stranger things have happened.’ Finn shrugged as he heard some sniffles come from Balor.  
‘You really care about him.’  
‘I do, and I get if it’s too much for you, there are no hard feelings if you’re here to officially call it off. I get it.’  
‘I’m not.’ Seth whispered  
‘Then why are you here Seth?’  
‘Because I’ve never felt so comfortable in a relationship with somebody in my entire life. Because when I spoke with Balor alone before I spazzed out I realized he wasn’t so bad. Because when I heard him talking to Roman about you I felt jealous because I want you to love me like you love him. Because I’ve had my time to think and I really, really want to try this again.... if you’re up for it.’ Seth finished, eyes focused on his feet the entire time.  
‘Seth.’ Finn called with a smile in his voice. Seth looked up and was immediately greeted with a soul stealing kiss from Finn.  
‘So I’m taking that as a yes.’ Seth smiled panting a bit.  
‘Yeah.’ Finn smiles before pulling Seth in for another kiss.  
‘And I’m gonna go throw up now.’ Balor gaged causing Finn to laugh in Seth’s mouth.  
‘What’s funny?’ Seth smiled.  
‘Oh just Balor being Balor.’ Finn answered as Seth’s eyes bugged out.  
‘He heard all that?’  
‘To be fair, I figured you were breaking up with me so I told him not to go too far. Didn’t expect us to end up here.’  
‘Y’all are both assholes! Come watch me win my UUDD title back.’ Seth added hopping down and holding his hand out for Finn.  
‘Sure thing babe.’  
‘Good fucking night, this is gonna be gross.’ Balor hissed cozying up to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s where things start to take a turn! You’ve been warned.

After the show Seth and Finn go to meet Roman and Dean at the car. Dean smiled at the two’s joined hands but said nothing as he unlocked the car and started to get loaded up. Roman made his way out a bit later looking a little worse for wear and just kind of fell into the back seat noticing nothing. Finn and Seth share a look as they automatically make it to the front seats, Seth driving, Finn sitting in the passages seat as Dean got in back with a shifting Roman who immediately went to sleep.  
‘Is he ok?’ Finn asks looking back at Dean and a sleep Leekee who’s head was in his lap.  
‘Yeah, he’s having one of his days.’Dean answered running his fingers through Romans fur.  
‘He gets like this sometimes does Balor ever just get drained?’ Seth asked as he pulled out the parking lot. ‘Maybe its a demon thing.’  
Finn nodded and reached over to hold Seth’s hand as they made their way to the next town. ‘Only time he’s ever that drained is when he needs a feed. I don’t believe Roman feeds off others though. I could ask Balor if he knows something we don’t.’  
Seth tenses a bit at the word feed but nods at Finn suggestion of asking Balor. ‘If you do mind, please.’  
Finn smiled and closed his eyes to go get Balor, however upon finding him, he sees him in a similar state as Leekee. Finn tried to rouse him to no avail opening his eyes and catching a glimpse of an equally concerned Dean in the rear view mirror. They share a look before Dean looks back down and tried to rouse Leekee also to no avail.  
‘Somethings wrong.’ Dean whispers nudging Leekee harder.  
‘I can’t wake Balor either.’ Finn agreed looking just as devastated as Dean.  
‘What do we do?’ A slightly frantic Seth asks trying to formulate a plan to something he has literally zero idea on where to even start.  
‘I think we just go to the hotel and hope for the best.’ Finn said unconvinced as he closed his eyes and receded into himself to be with Balor now fearing the worse.  
The rest of the drive was tense and quite with Seth stealing glances at a distraught Dean who couldn’t take his eyes off a seemingly comatose Leekee and what appeared to be sleep Finn who he was positive wasn’t sleep but just looking over Balor. When they arrived to the hotel he went to help Dean get Leekee snuck in when he jolted awake while shifting.  
‘Jesus Christ Roman, you scared the shit out of us.’ Dean started as he wrapped himself around a disoriented Roman.  
Seth went to speak when he saw Finn almost go down seemingly disoriented himself. He grabbed him and steadied him before looking in his eyes and noticing it was Balor. ‘You ok?’ Seth asked perching him against the car next to Roman.  
Balor shook his head and reached out to hold Romans hand almost to ground each other.  
‘Do you think you two can make it to the room with help?’ Dean asked, worry creeping back into his voice. They nodded and allowed the boys to help them into the room never letting each other go.

Once in the room Seth and Dean sat them next to each other and just waited for them to come to. A half hour of silence goes by before Roman speaks.  
‘Something’s wrong.’ He says to Balor who nods his head in agreement.  
‘I’ll go find out what.’ Balor answered finally letting Roman go.  
‘I’m not letting you go there by yourself.’  
‘Have you ever even been down there?’  
‘Well, no.’ Roman answers looking over to him. ‘But I feel like I need to be there.’  
Balor nods ‘but can you survive down there?’  
‘What are you talking about’ Dean asks not liking the direction this conversation is going.  
‘Where are you going and why?’ Seth adds also upset by this turn of events.  
Roman ignore them for a moment as he thinks of Balors last question. ‘Of course I would, depending on if we both survive whatever the fuck is happening.’  
‘I haven’t felt like this since the last breech.’ Balor sighed ‘and that was not a good time. Lost my hound in that one.’  
‘Lost your hound? The fuck is going on?’ Dean demanded finally snapping Roman and Balor out of their trance.  
Balor looked up and Dean and sighed ‘Fifty or so years ago there was a breech in security, one of the gatekeepers had turned on us and formed a militia to escape and start a war with them.’ He started pointing toward the heavens. ‘I was still living below when it happened and my hound was a Cerberus so he was on the front lines of the attack and didn’t make it. The war lasted about month before order was restored. A couple of militia members were able to escape to your world and me along with ten or twelve others were sent up here to hunt them. They’ve all been returned to hell prison which is exactly as fucked up as it sounds. Anywho they kept us up here in case it were to happen again and I feel like it’s happening again.’  
‘What does that mean for you?’ Seth asked finding the thought of Balor putting himself in danger upsetting.  
‘Why do you feel it if you’ve never even been there?’ Dean asked Roman who shrugged.  
‘Dean to answer your question I believe it’s because he’s bonded with me. He’s basically become my new hound, sorry about that. And Seth, it means I have to go see what’s happening.’  
‘What does that mean for me?’ Finn asked Balor who paused.  
‘It means... I’ll have to leave you, you’ll have to come with me and we will be separated and I will send you back.’ He answered a loud for the room to hear.  
‘What happens when it’s over.’  
‘Then it’s over, if I’m still alive I’ll be reassigned to whatever host is available.’  
‘What if we don’t separate?’  
‘Then Finn you will be in a grave amount of danger and I can’t allow that.’  
‘Then what if I stay til it’s over and you just come back with me?’  
‘Because Finn, if I don’t come back you’ll be a host to someone new and fuck if I know who that’ll be.’  
‘That’s a risk I’m willing to take.’  
‘Finn you’re being crazy, you can finally be rid of me and able to live a normal life.’  
‘Balor you are my normal life, I will not allow you to leave me. If you’re doing this then we’re doing this.’  
‘Finn think about what you’re saying. I have no idea how long this is going to take, what about Seth, your family, your career?’  
Seth looked up teary eyed at Balor and said ‘he wouldn’t be him without you.’ He sniffles ‘I think that y’all have to do this together and I hate it.’ He answered sitting on Balors lap.  
‘The fuck is wrong with y’all? How about no one goes and you let them figure their shit out themselves.’ Dean interjected knowing that if Balor went Roman was going to go to.  
‘That’s not an option for me Dean, if something happens to my word I die, I’m connected to it.’  
‘So you as one person can save the underground.’  
Balor smiles ‘me and my army can.’  
‘You’re part of an army?’ Roman asked.  
‘Yeah, the entire group of us sent up are part of a faction, we’re gatekeepers and I’ve unintentionally made Leekee a part of it. He doesn’t have to come but we’re stronger together.  
‘Oh I’m coming.’ Roman answered reaching out to Dean. ‘Babe I have to do this.’  
‘You don’t have to do anything!’ Dean yelled right when Romans phone rung.  
‘It’s my dad.’

‘Hey Pop.’ Roman answers.  
‘Roman, how have you been feeling lately. Did you have a bad night by chance?’ Sika asks forgoing small talk.  
‘Yeah, I was exhausted and passed out for a couple hours. When I woke up I felt like something was off. I talked to Balor, Finn’s Demon, about it and he thinks there something going on-.’  
‘There is son.’ Sika sighed cutting him off. ‘I’m heading down myself to see what’s going on.’   
‘Balor and I are also going to check it out. I feel like I have to.’  
Sika was silent for a while, mulling over what Roman said. ‘Are you and Balor bonded?’  
‘Balor seems to think so, honestly I do too, I don’t think he meant to.’  
‘No, I’m sure he didn’t but he never got a chance to replace his hound after the last battle.’  
‘Pop you know Balor?’ Roman asked as Balor looked up and cocked an eyebrow trying to remember ever meeting Leekees Dad.  
‘Yeah, he probably doesn’t remember me, he’s only known me as Halphas.’  
‘Isn’t that the demon of war?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Never thought that was a piece of information I would need to know?’ Roman asked with a bit of a bite to his voice.  
‘No son, I never wanted you to be a part of my world. It’s a beautiful place until it’s not and then it’s just deviation.’  
Roman was pissed.  
‘Look son we’ll talk about this more later. I need to go see what’s going on and formulate a plan. I’ll see you in a bit. Please hurry.’  
‘Fine dad, we’ll be on our way in few.’ He finished, hanging up before the usual I love yous.   
‘Your father is my boss?’ Balor asked with a cocked head.  
‘ I don’t wanna talk about it.’ Roman answered with some bite in his voice, pulling Dean to him to say his goodbyes. ‘Dean, babe I have to do this. I’m pissed at my dad right now but I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if something happened to him or Balor and I could’ve done something to help.’  
Dean nodded wiping the tears from his eyes. ‘I know. But please come back to me.’  
‘I will do everything in my power to come back to you in one piece.’ Roman smiles pulling Dean in for a good bye kiss.  
‘Seth, I’m so sorry you and Finn have to be dragged into this mess. Let me get him for you so you two can bid your farewells.’ Balor whispered running his hand up Seth’s side before wiping a tear away.  
Seth nodded and kissed Balor for the first time. ‘I need both of you to come back to me ok?’ Seth said through tears. ‘I’ve found my myself becoming quite fond of you too.’  
Balor smiles ‘I cannot promise I come out of this alive but I will promise that through hell or hight water I will get Finn back to you.’  
‘That’s not what I asked. I need you both back, ok?’  
Balor smiles and nods before receded into himself and bringing Finn back.  
Finn and Seth just stare at one another for a while before Finn catches Seth in a long deep kiss.  
Seth smiles as they break this kiss ‘I just got y’all back. Please don’t leave me.’  
‘I believe with all of my heart that I’ll be back. Balor won’t let anything happen to me and I won’t leave without him.’  
‘Ok.’ Seth sniffles getting up so Finn could stand with Roman.  
‘We’ll be back as soon as we can.’ Balor said shifting and motioning for Roman to shift also before grabbing Leekee by the scruff and opening a portal below them.


	13. Chapter 13

Seth and Dean watched them disappear and the portal start to close. It took all of five seconds before Dean decided he was going too. He looked at Seth who shook his head but grabbed a hold of Deans hand anyway, he refused to let him do this alone. They jumped right as the portal was about to be closed for good and were immediately surrounded by fire. It was boiling hot but they weren’t being effected by it for whatever reason.  
‘They’re gonna kill us.’ Seth said as they were taking a ride to literal hell.  
‘Oh most definitely but we’ve been fighting together for six years, I’m not letting him go into this one alone.’  
‘This is a whole different kind of fight Dean, one we’re one thousand present not equipped to win.’  
‘That’s the chance I’m willing to take. Fuck.’ Dean said as they hit the brimstone hard.  
‘That wasn’t pleasant.’ Seth agreed as he massaged his shoulder and sat up to see a none to pleased Leekee and Balor.  
‘The fuck are y’all doing down here?’ Leekee barked.  
Balor rubbed his temples and reached down to help them up. ‘We don’t have time for this, come on.’ He added pushing Dean and Seth forward steering them into the direction of Halphas’ office.

Leekee fumed as they made their way to the office Leekee’s day has went from bad to worse in the span of fifteen minutes. Balor led them to a huge black door that had a huge three headed Cerberus guarding it.  
‘Balor my friend. How’s earth treating you?’ The Cerberus asked as Balor reached out to pet him.  
‘Stupidly Kerberos, I feel emotions and I’m not a fan. Is everyone here?’  
‘Yeah you’re the last one, you must be Leekee.’ He added bumping heads with him in greeting. ‘You must be something special to end up as Balors hound.’  
Leekee preened under the attention and butted his head back in greeting. ‘Nothing special, but hopefully I can help you guys out.’  
‘Balors hound and Halphas’ son? You’ll do just fine. Who are these two?’ He asked motioning to Dean and Seth.  
‘Nuisances.’ Balor answered receiving matching scowls from the boys.  
‘Ah well, head on in, the group awaits you.’ He finished stepping aside to let the boys in.

Entering what appeared to be a banquet hall Balor was greeted by 5 similarly terrifying demons and their hounds. The boys had never seen him so at peace. After being attacked (in the most loving way) by the hounds he greeted each of their demons warmly before presenting Leekee to the group. Leekee was greeted just as warmly with licks, pats and complements. Seth and Dean stood off to the side slightly annoyed at being ignored but understanding that this is probably deserved for not even supposing to be there.  
‘You two behind me.’ Balor instructed Seth and Dean as he took his seat and led Leekee to his cushion positioned next to his chair.  
As soon as they were settled the giant doors of to the side were opened and Halphas appeared, greeting his small circle with smiles, head butts and pats. Making his way to Leekee he stopped in front of him and ran his hand through his fur lovingly. ‘Hello son.’  
‘Father’ Leekee greeted coldly getting a few ‘yikes’ from the rest of his constituents.  
‘Fair enough.’ Halphas nodded moving on to greet Balor pausing when he noticed Seth and Dean behind him. ‘Dean? What are you two doing here.’  
Dean paused taking in a man-demon he’s know as his boyfriends father in a whole new light. He wasn’t as terrifying as Balor however he did have on an ornate long black robe. He gray hair flowing in a long ponytail, red slightly wrinkled skin offset by the deepest blackest eyes he’s ever seen. Dean cleared his throat ‘sir, I figured we’ve fought along him for six years now and have become a pretty good team. We just want to help.’  
‘Dean this isn’t going to be like any fight you’ve ever been in before and I can’t guarantee you get out alive.’  
‘I understand that sir but we have to try.’  
Halphas nodded and shifted his attention to Seth ‘does he speak for you also?’  
‘Yes sir.’ Seth answered firmly.  
‘Very well then, after this briefing we’ll send the four of you to Lucifina to get you prepared.’ He finished before making his way to his thrown.  
‘So what’s the issue sir?’ Balor asked as Halphas got settled.  
‘Well, here’s the thing. I cannot find a thing wrong with our world. I have searched high and low for a reason for us all to be gathered here but I got nothing.’  
‘Then why were we summoned?’ Asmodeus asked thinking of a thousand other things he could have been doing.  
‘Weeellllll’ he started right as the door opened to reveal Kratos.  
‘Nope.’ Balor said standing up and motioning to his boys to go.  
‘Balor please here me out.’ Kratos calls out right as Balor reaches the door.  
‘I don’t work for you. Leekee, boys, lets go.’  
Leekee looked from his dad to, Balor, to freaking Kratos the God of war to the rest of the demons who are gathering their things to leave.  
‘I know we don’t see eye to eye but my world needs your help.’  
‘Will my world be affected by your war?’  
‘Well not directly no.’  
‘Then this sounds like a personal problem to me.’ Balor add turned around to face him, eyes black with actual fire igniting in the pupils.  
‘She could die though.’  
Balor laughed ‘she died to me the minute you took her from me!’ He yelled, so thunderously the entire room shook.  
‘Look, this isn’t about us, you’re a better person then this. Think of the innocents that will die because of your pride.’  
‘My pride!’ Balor scoffed getting right in Kratos’ face. ‘No, that’s not how this works. Your pride made you my enemy, your pride will end your world. Your pride is why I can walk right the fuck out of here with no remorse. Yours!’  
Kratos pauses now inches away from Balor. He sighed and nodded his head ‘your right. I’m coming to you humbly as possible to ask for your help. Your army are the best trackers around and if we don’t find them they will destroy my world and possibly earth.’  
Balor deflated and flopped back down in his seat as his army followed suit. He massaged his temples and looked back up at Kratos. ‘Who are they and why do you need us?’  
‘There a small militia kind of like the one you had down here those years back, only they have our powers and are somehow summoning yours as well. We’ve tried tracking them but whenever we get close they close themselves. They’ve destroyed two of our cities and won’t stop until they get to me.’  
‘Making enemies all over the world aren’t you.’ Balor muttered shaking his head. ‘How many are they?’  
‘Twenty or so.’ Kratos answered ignoring the backhanded comment.  
‘So do we have to go to ‘heaven’’ Satan asked air quoting heaven.  
‘If that’s where they still are.’  
Beelzebub rolled his eyes and looked at Balor ‘you think this is legit?’  
‘If it’s not I get dibs on Kratos.’ Balor answered ‘look, go get suited up and dismiss your hosts and we’ll meet back here in four hours to help in this dumbs ass holy war.’  
‘Thank you all, I’ll be here to get you then’ Kratos nodded shaking Halphas’ hand before phasing away.  
‘Halphas did you know this was going to happen.’ Satan asked.  
‘Nope, I thought the same as you, however I do think we work better together so I’m glad you all agreed. You all are dismissed, I’ll see you back here in a few.’  
They separate, Balor gathering Leekee and the boys and leading them to Lucifina’s layer.  
‘Who’s she?’ Finn asked as Balor’s memory of this beautiful woman being ripped from his arms by Kratos appeared.  
‘I don’t want to talk about it.’ He answered out loud for them all to hear. ‘Finn do you want to separate?’  
‘No. I want to be along for this.’ He answered and Balor nodded.  
‘Very well. Seth, Dean I don’t known what Lucifina has planed for you but I can assure you it won’t be pleasant.’  
‘How unpleasant will it be?’ Seth asks reaching over to run his hand up and down Balors spin to loosen up some of the tension.’  
Balor smiled ‘you won’t die, but it will hurt.’  
‘I live for pain.’ Dean smiled reaching down to pet Leekee. ‘You still mad at me?’  
‘Pissed.’ Leekee answered ‘but not surprised, just be careful.’  
Dean kissed the top of his head ‘always.’  
They open the door to what appears to be a spell room and were met with a beautiful woman that looked like she didn’t belong there.  
‘Balor my old friend.’ She greets with a hug and kiss on the lips that didn’t sit too well with Seth. ‘You must be Leekee.’ She smiled crouching down to nuzzle him. ‘And these two must be Dean at Seth.’  
‘Spot on as always love. What do you have for my boys?’ Balor asks sitting on one of the couches off to the side.  
‘Well since they’re dead set on being a part of this I was thinking the safest, easiest way to give them powers that will disappear when this is over is to bond them with Leekee here. It’s about time you have another Cerberus anyway.’  
‘Come again?’ Seth asks as Dean rose an eyebrow.  
‘I’m going to cast a spell that binds you two to him, making Leekee a three headed Cerberus. This way Leekee become stronger and y’all get the powers you need to help you help us in this mission. When it’s over Balor will bring you back and I will separate you. Basically Leekee will become your host like Finn is to Balor only you know, you’ll be a hound with three heads. Leekee is this ok with you.’  
‘Seems like the best way to keep my boys safe so yes.’ Leekee answers watching a linty of emotions cross Seth’s face.  
‘Ok then, Finn is it true you’re staying with Balor through this?’  
‘Yes ma’am.’ Finn answers telepathically, throwing himself off for a moment.  
‘Balor What have you done to these men to make them so blindly loyal to you.’ She asks as she pulls Seth, Dean and Leekee to her.  
‘I have no idea, I keep telling them to leave me but they won’t. I think I just found a group of masochist.’  
‘Hey!’ They all said as Balor smiled.  
‘Drink this.’ Luci instructs handing a potion to Seth and Dean and feeding Leekee his. ‘Now, this isn’t going to feel pleasant but you’ll be fine.’ She smiled as she started her spell.

She casts her spell and nothing ominous happened, the lights didn’t flicker, the room didn’t shake, there wasn’t a green halo around anything. All you heard was an ‘ouch’ from Dean and an ‘oh fuck’ from Seth then in the blink of an eye there was a mass of dark fur with brown spots. Leekee went from all sick slender framed fur to jet black, bushy fur with tree heads and 3 different distinct eyes. In the middle those clear gray eyes that were so uniquely Leekee, the left side had big crystal blue eyes that where so distinctly Dean; and to the right those big brown baby deer eyes that could only be Seth. Leekee collapses bringing the rest or them down with him as Balor came over to pull them in his lap and feed and water them.  
‘How are you feeling?’ Balor asked question directed to Leekee.  
‘Both weaker and stronger at the same time if that makes sense. It’s almost like I’m dispelling my energy and receiving new energy that’s not quite as strong but is getting stronger every minuet. He finished as he stopped to drink some water.  
‘And you two?’  
‘Like I’m a dog.’ Seth said drinking the pro-offered water. ‘Like I’m going to have to learn how to walk all over again. Also, tired.’  
‘Dean?’  
‘Um, fine I guess, a little worried about Roman but- tired but all in all. I’m good.’  
Lucifina smiles ‘Leekee will be fine, you all just need to rest for a while, once at full energy you should be able to function as one. Balor lead them to their quarters for a while.’  
Balor nodded and stood up, gathering his new Cerberus in his arms as they begin to nod off. Lucifina leaned in to kiss him and opened the door to let them out earning a low grown from Seth. Balor smiles and begins his trek to their suite, ignoring what appears to be jealousy wafting off of Seth.  
They enter this beautiful gothic style house, all red walls and black furniture with a huge ‘back yard’ area for them to run. Balor carries them to his former Cerberus’ room which is black and navy blue, a huge four poster canopy bed with a man made water fall for them to drink and cool down in. Balor lays them in bed and pets them as the let sleep take them completely.  
‘How you holding up Finn?’ Balor asks leaving the boys to head to his own sleeping quarters.  
‘A little tired but good, your home is beautiful.’  
‘Thank you Finn, we have time for you to rest.’  
‘Who’s she?’  
Balor huffs ‘ she’s not important.’  
‘She’s important enough for you to be in what I assume is a decades or more long feud with the God of war.’  
‘Centuries. But in all fairness it’s because he’s a dick.’  
‘You’re also a dick but I don’t hate you.’  
‘Thanks Finn, your words warm me.’  
‘Stop avoiding the question.’  
‘Why do you care?’  
‘Because it matters to you so therefore it matters to me. Please.’  
Balor rolls his eyes and flops on his bed before rolling to the edge and pulling out a shadow box with pictures of himself, Kratos and this beautiful black haired woman. She had big beautiful brown eyes, shiny wavy black hair, red pouty lips and an alarming smile. Helena was her name, she was a witch that was neither good nor bad so she could float between worlds. This was centuries ago when Kratos and Balor were near inseparable seeing as they grew up together. Balor was immediately smitten with Helena and acted upon his feelings. They dated for two years and where about to marry, it was the absolute best years of his life. However the day of the wedding Balor went looking for his best man, Kratos and found him sleeping with Helena. They fought physically and when Balor asked him why he would do that to him, his best friend. Kratos response with ‘you’re a demon, you don’t deserve good things. How foolish of you to think you’d get a happy ending with this beauty. It was me she wanted, it’s always been me and it’ll always be me.’ From that day forward Balor cut Kratos and all of heaven and love and all thing that make you weak out his life and dedicated it to protecting the underworld. Love was a joke.  
Finn watched the memory with Balor feeling his heart break for him. ‘Balor I’m-‘  
Balor stopped him ‘don’t apologize Finn, I’m over it, if it would’ve never happened I wouldn’t have met you. And then what would my life be.’ Balor chuckles.  
‘I love you Balor.’ Finn said seriously rubbing his hand up and down his back.  
‘I know Finn. I love you too. Now sleep.’

Balor wakes about two hours later and goes to his closet to suit up. Finn watches as Balor places his vests, shin guards and actual boots, which was a change, before grabbing his shield and spear. Balor sighed in the mirror and made his way to the boys room to get them ready. He walks in on them bathing in the waterfall and Dean and Seth seeming to be having the time of their lives while Leekee pouted.  
‘You boys enjoying yourselves?’ Balor smiles walking over to their closet to gather Leekee’s vest.  
‘No! They’ve learned how to use my body and their torturing me.’ Leekee pouted glaring at his other heads.  
‘But its a waterfall Roman!’ Dean yells excitably as Seth nods in agreement.  
‘How could we not frolic?’ Seth adds, pouting when he sees Balor grabbing a towel. ‘Do we really have to go.’  
‘I’m afraid so babe, it’s work time.’ Balor smiles pausing at the babe that slipped so naturally from his lips. ‘Babe hun?’ Finn teased. ‘Fuck off.’  
‘Booooo!’ Dean heckled leading them out the water before violently shaking themselves.  
‘Really Dean?’ Leekee sighs shaking his head and pulling them to Balor to get properly dried.  
‘Did you call me babe?’ Seth asks after taking a few minuets to process this turn in his life.  
‘Don’t think about it too much.’ Balor muttered as he starts fitting their vest.  
‘We’ll talk about it later babe.’ Finn says, taken a bit aback once he realized everyone could hear him.  
‘Look at Seth with two whole ass boyfriends? Well is it two orrrrr?’ Dean laughed.  
‘We’re separate people.’ Balor and Finn say in unison getting raised eyebrows from the group. ‘Oh, fuck off.’  
‘Yep, totally separate.’  
‘Come on asses.’ Balor says rolling his eyes and leading them out.  
‘Can we visit more? I like it here.’ Seth asks as they walk out of the house.  
‘I don’t think the experience will be the same in human form.’  
‘Why not?’  
‘Well because it’s thousands of degrees down here and my house isn’t in a shielded zone.’  
‘Shielded zone?’  
‘Yes, like from the portal to Halphas and Luci’s you all are shielded from the heat, our hosts are housed with Luci. Twenty feet away south no shield, if you’re not in a host you’re fucked.’  
‘Sooooo, Luci.’  
‘What about Luci?’  
‘What goes on with you two?’  
‘Seth are you jealous?’ Finn teases.  
‘Aren’t you?’ Seth shot back, big doe eyes and ferocious face glaring back at Balor.  
‘Why would I be?’  
‘Don’t act like you’re not head over heels in love with Balor.’  
‘Can we not do this with me here?’ Leekee asked 1000% not wanting to be involved.  
‘Boooo Roman, you always shut down the juicy shit.’ Dean sighed rolling his eyes.  
‘We’re here.’ Balor said interrupting the beginning argument.  
They met the rest of the militia in Halphas office, Leekee and the boys getting a lot of love from the crew.


End file.
